TREATISE HEART
by Chogyuna686
Summary: Hinata seorang gadis cantik bertubuh malaikat berjiwa shinigami, ia begitu menyukai sang Uchiha bungsu, beberapa kali di tolak ia masih saja terus mengutarakan cintanya, dulu dia gadis pemalu dan cenderung ramah namun waktu merubah kehidupannya, kenapakah ia? (cerita dirubah TOTAL) di wattpad (@monagyuu) sudah CH 6
1. Chapter 1

_The sorrow of behind mask_

DLDR

(dont like dont read)

Chapter 1

Suara para gadis bergemuruh di lapangan basket yang sangat luas itu. Laki-laki bersurai raven dan cs penyebab utama teriakan dari para gadis yang membuat kegerumuhan di lapang itu. Suasana semakin sulit dikendalikan saat laki-laki bersurai raven itu menembak bola dengan teknik jump shoot.

"Prittttttttt"

Suara peluit dari panita, pertanda pertandingan basket telah selesai, dan dimenangkan oleh sekolah SMA Konoha School Internasional. Pertandingan basket yang diselanggarakan sekota Tokyo itu telah memasuki babak finalnya. babak final basket dari SMA Konoha School Internasional yang memakai kostum birunya telah berhasil mendapatakan fiala setelah menang mengalahkan lawannya dari SMA Akatsuki yang memakai kostum berwarna hitam .

Para pemain basket saling membungkuk, lalu para pemain basket dari SMA Konoha School Internasional mulai meninggalkan lapangan sekolahnya yang kebetulan dipakai menjadi tempat diadakannya pertandingan basket sekota Tokyo. Sasuke Uchiha salah satu pemain basket dari SMA Konoha School Internasional sangat banyak mencuri hati para siswi, bahkan siswi dari SMA Akatsuki yang datang untuk menonton pertandingan basket sekolahnya lebih tertarik untuk mendukung Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke dan anggota pemain basket lainnya melewati kerumunan siswi yang kini menggerombol menghalangi akses jalan mereka yang akan menuju tempat mereka beristirahat. Siswi-siswi tampak kegirangan ketika Sasuke mulai mendekat kearah mereka sambil tangannya membawa botol minum dan satu kain handuk kecil untuk diberikan kepada Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun" teriak para gadis-gadis yang sangat memuja ketampanan pemuda Uchiha itu. Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan melambaikan tangannya pada para gadis yang sedari tadi mendukungnya penuh semangat itu, dan sukses membuat para gadis itu bersorak gembira.

"Berisik, tidakkah kalian melihatnya! Sasuke hanya melambaikan tangannya pada ku saja" Teriak gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata dengan lantang penuh percaya diri, gadis ini dicap sebagai gadis super menyebalkan di sekolahnya, terkenal dengan mulutnya yang tajam dan hobby nya yang suka membully jika siapapun berurusan dengannya. Semua siswi takut padanya, bayangkan saja! Hyuuga Hinata ini dikenal memiliki geng yang semua orang beranggotan para gadis tengil yang suka menindas siswi yang berurusan dengan mereka.

Para gadis yang tadi kegirangan kini tengah menunduk takut, jika berani menantang bisa saja sesuatu terjadi pada mereka, dari pada cari mati lebih baik diam. Mereka bergidik ngeri sambil mengingat beberapa korbannya yang sudah banyak disebabkan ketidak manusiawianya kumpulan yang di ketuai oleh Hinata itu, dan jangan lupakan empat anggota lainnya, seperti si cantik Ino dengan mata aquariumnya siap menatap tajam sang pembangkang, atau si Uzumaki Karin perempuan super junius dengan mulut yang super tajam setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya seolah belati yang akan menancap di hati, lalu Tenten dan Shion dua gadis itu tidak memiliki kesepesialan yang lebih namun keduanya selalu melakukan hal tidak manusiawinya seperti menjahili para siswi yang menurutnya culun."Memang kau secantik apa, sampai berani menyukai Sasuke!"Ucap Karin sambil mengangkat salah satu dagu siswi yang kini diserang ketakutan.

"Hahahha, sudahlah Karin biarkan saja gadis itu, lihat mukanya sudah takut seperti itu!" Celetuk Ino sambil menggerak-gerakan kipas ditangannya, melihat siswi yang seperti mengiba padanya akhirnya Karin melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

"Dewi fortuna sedang berada di pihak mu kali ini, aku sedang tidak mood untuk berurusan dengan kalian" Hinata mengakhiri acaranya yang biasa ia lakukan itu, acara menindas para siswi yang menurutnya cari sensasi. Ia berjalan anggun ke arah dimana ia melihat Sasuke yang terlihatnya sedang menuju ke arah kantin. Hinata Cs meninggalkan para gadis yang menunduk ketakutan tersebut, membuat beberapa siswi itu menghela nafas lega setelah para dewa kematian meninggalkan mereka.

Sasuke duduk disebelah Naruto yang tengah menyantap semangkuk besar ramen yang tengah mengepul panas dan Gaara yang sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Terdengar suara langkah mendekat dimana ada Shikamaru yang berjalan sambil membawa beberapa botol minuman dingin ditangannya lalu ia duduk disebrang Sasuke sambil menyimpan botol minuman didepan meja Sasuke, ditengah kesibukan masing-masing yang sedang menyantanp makanan itu tiba-tiba Naruto bersuara setelah menghabiskan satu teguk air kuah dimangkuk besarnya yang sudah kosong "Kita harus merayakan kemenangannya kali ini" Ucap Naruto sambil membuka botol minum yang baru saja ia terima dari Shikamaru.

"Ide yang bagus, bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya di rumah ku" Jawab Gaara, Shikamaru menanggapinya hanya dengan menganggukan kepalanya saja. "Hn" Sasuke hanya meresponnya biasa, sedangkan Naruto tengah memikirkan sesuatu."Bagaimana kalau kita mengundang para gadis untuk meramaikan suasana" Usul Naruto penuh antusias, lagi-lagi Shikamaru mengangguk setuju."Tidak buruk, asalkan jangan-" Tiba-tiba ucapan Gaara terpotong oleh suara Hinata, dan mereka berempatpun menoleh keasal suara yang kini tengah berjalan mendekat kearah mereka."Asalkan apa Gaara-kun".

"Tidak jadi" Ucap Gaara ketus, Gaara sangat tidak menyukai kumpulan siswi seperti Hinata itu, Gaara mengingat waktu dulu ada beberapa acara kacau di sebabkan keributan oleh Hinata dan kawanannya.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau akan mengundang ku?" Tanya Hinata dengan nadanya di lembut-lembutkan. Sasuke tak berekpresi juga tak menggubris ia hanya diam. Shikamaru disebelahnya hanya mendengus sebal, lagi-lagi gadis itu tidak punya rasa malu sudah beberapa kali di tolak oleh Sasuke, tetap saja mengincar Sasuke, oh god! Mahluk tuhan seperti apa Hinata itu, dan Shikamaru menceklis Hinata dan kawanannya sebagai perempuan yang harus di jauhi.

"Terserah mu saja" Ucap Sasuke akhirnya setelah melihat Hinata yang terus menatapnya memohon. Sasuke yang sudah lelah dengan keadaan yang seperti itu ia memilih untuk tidak meladeninya. Bukankah selama ini kau tidak pernah menoleh atau mengubris sama sekali Sasuke?. Beberapa teman Sasuke tak percaya dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan, bisa kacau jika gadis itu diijinkan mengikuti pestanya. Membuat sang pemuda Uzumaki itu segera memanggil sahabatnya itu "Hoy Teme" Naruto memicingkan matanya membuat sebuh kode, agar Hinata dan kawanannya tidak datang, namun Sasuke meresponnya malas.

"Terima kasih Sasuke-kun, kalian tidak mengijinkannya pun kami akan tetap dating kok" Hinata tersenyum lembut, namun sayang Sasuke tak melihatnya, padahal jika Sasuke mau melihatnya di sana terselip kesedihan yang tak kentara. Beberapa teman Sasuke hanya memutar matanya bosan, Hinata dengan percaya dirinya menepuk bahu Shikamru "Pastikan pestanya seru!" Ucap Hinata sok akrab membuat Shikamaru mendecih, setelah itu Hinata melenggang pergi meninggalkan mereka, berjalan menuju kawanannya yang sedang menahan tawa di pojokan sana.

"Hoy Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan, apa kau ingin menghancurkan acara kemenangan kita" Ucap Naruto, setelah memastikan Hinata dan kawanannya pergi menjauh.

"Aku berharap gadis itu tidak melakukan hal gila seperti yang sebelumnya" Ucap Gaara, dengan harapannya.

"Seharusnya kau tegas pada Hinata, ia jadi bersikap seenaknya begitu" Naruto terlihat gusar, dikepalanya terbayang-bayang acaranya yang kacau. Buru-buru ia menepis bayangan itu dan kembali menatap kearah Sasuke yang masih diam.

"Dia berfisik malaikat berjiwa iblis" Ucap Shikamaru, yang sedari tadi terdiam. Kini mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya.

"Kau benar, para gadis itu begitu bar-bar!. apa yang mereka harapkan melakukan hal seperti itu" Gaara mendecih, namun Sasuke tidak menanggapi protes para sahabatnya, ia benar-benar malas untuk membahasnya, karena ia sendiri begitu bingung.

.

Malam harinya kediaman Gaara begitu ramai, kediaman Gaara sehari-harinya selalu sepi karena Gaara tinggal seorang diri, kedua orang tuanya menetap di Belanda, Gaara ditinggal seorang diri di Jepang, rencananya setelah lulus Gaara akan melanjutakan study nya di Belanda karena permintaan kedua orang tuanya, namun mengingat ia baru saja kelas dua, ia tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Ada yang aneh dengan malam ini, sedari tadi sigadis menyebalkan yang bernama Hyuga Hinata itu hanya terdiam di pojokan sofa, sedangkan Karin dan Ino sedang asik menyanyi di ruang sebelah ruangan khusus karoke, lalu Tenten dan Shion asik berfoto-foto ria mengabadikan keseruan mereka untuk dipublish dimedia sosial milik mereka. Mengabaikan sahabatnya yang sedari tadi hanya diam duduk disebuah kursi sofa, amethystnya memandang seseorang yang amat dipujanya. Sasuke sibuk memperhatikan ponselnya, dari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri karena sebuah pesan masuk, membuat Hinata yang sedari tadi tak pernah melepaskan pandangannya untuk melihat Sasuke, begitu ia melihat Sasuke yang berekpresi seperti itu Hinata merasa sakit hati kerena selama ini Sasuke tak pernah tersenyum kearahnya. Siapakah orang yang telah mengirim pesan itu, sampai membuat Sasuke begitu senang dan tersenyum, sepertinya orang itu sangat special pikir Hinata.

Hinata berjalan menghampiri Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke yang tengah asik dengan ponselnya tidak menyadari kedatangan Hinata yang kini tengah duduk di sebelahnya. "Sepertinya kau senang sekali Sasuke-kun" Ucap Hinata, dan Sasuke yang tidak menyadari itu Hinata, pria itu mengangguk lalu melirik ke arah Hinata sambil tersenyum, namun ketika ia melihat itu Hinata, senyuman Sasuke menghilang saat ia berpandangan dengan amethyst Hinata."Apa itu karena pesan dari seseorang yang kau sukai?" Tanya Hinata, dan Sasuke hanya terdiam lalu memalingkan wajahnya memandang kosong ke arah depan.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke setelahnya, dan sadarlah Sasuke perkataanmu sukses membuat Hinata menutup mulutnya rapat, gadis itu menunduk hatinya benar-benar sakit Sasuke kini mulai mengakui perempuan lain, apa salahnya kenapa Sasuke tak pernah meliriknya yang jelas-jelas sangat mencinta padanya. Hinata tak mau seperti itu, ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah didepan siapapun bahkan didepan Sasuke.

"Jadi kau tidak usah mengejar ku terus menerus, karena aku sudah memiliki seseorang" Ucap Sasuke kembali, dan membuat Hinata mengangkat wajahnya setelah itu ia terkekeh, menertawakan usaha Sasuke yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Dikira akan berhenti, sayangnya kau berurusan dengan gadis seperti Hinata, tak ada kata menyerah dalam kamus hidupnya.

"Kau tidak tau aku ya! Aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja Sasuke-kun, aku akan tetap mengejar mu" Ucap Hinata sambil tertawa, namun jika di lihat dari sudut pandangan pembaca raut wajah Hinata seolah berlindung dari kesedihannya di balik ketegarannya.

"Terserah mu, aku sudah memperingatimu!" Ucap Sasuke, setelahnya ia bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi kearah dimana Naruto dan yang lainnya mengumpul. Hianta melihat bahu tegap itu menjauhinya, dan ia memandang sendu.

Tahun berlalu, musim berganti

Dan aku masih di situ

Di mana aku jatuh cinta padamu

*Anonim

.

.

.

Suara alunan piano terdengar begitu merdu, orang-orang yang mendengarnya terhanyut dalam balutan nada kebahagiaan, berbeda dengan Hinata nada suara itu seolah kesedihan, kenapa ia bisa berpikir begitu di tengah-tengah orang sedang merasa bahagia kenapa ia harus bersedih. Amethystnya memandang kearah di mana ada ayahnya tengah berbahagia di depan altar sana, dan ia baru saja mengikrarkan janji suci kedua pada seorang wanita cantik, yang pasti bukan ibu kandung Hianta.

Hinata berdiri meninggalkan pesta pernikahan kedua ayahnya dengan wanita bernama Mei Terumi, seorang pengusaha pakaian dari Okaido, dan mereka memutuskan melakukan pernikahan hanya karena penyatuan saham antara Hyuuga corp dan Haruno fashion agar semakin melambung tinggi dipasar global perusahaan yang sangat di agung-agung sang workaholic. Haruno fashion adalah perusahaan milik Haruno Kizashi yang sudah lama meninggal dunia dan kini di kelola oleh sang istri Mei Terumi.

Untuk apa pernikahan seperti itu, akan kah mereka bahagia menikah hanya karena tahta, kenapa ayah Hinata seolah tidak bosan, dan katanya dulu ayah dan ibunya menikah karena perjodohan untuk melambung kan perusahaan juga. Kini ibu Hinata menetap di New Zeland kabarnya akan menikah juga dengan pria bule.

Hinata hampir saja bertubrukan dengan salah satu laki-laki dengan balutan jas, ia memang cerobah berjalan sambil menunduk. Ketika Hinata mengangkat kepalanya untuk berminta maaf ia malah melihat Nara Shikamaru lah yang hampir saja ia tubruk."Shikamaru" Ucap Hinata kaget, begitupun dengan Shikamaru ia juga terlihat kaget saat melihat Hinata lah yang akan menubruknya.

"Untuk apa kau di sini" Tanya Hinata mengganti mimik muka kagetnya dengan datar.

"Memang hanya kau saja yang boleh berada di sini" Jawab Shikamaru tak kalah datar, keduanya tak saling bertatapan mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain "Menyebalkan" gumam Hinata sambil melipat kedua tangannya didadanya.

"Oh iya aku baru ingat, nama belakang mu Hyuuga kan?, apa kau lah orang yang di maksud Sakura" Ucap Shikamaru tampak mengingat. "Cih" Hinata mendecih, ketika mendengar nama saudara tirinya itu. Shikamaru membuatnya kesal saja. "Bukan urusan mu" Jawab Hinata sekenanya dan setelah itu Hinata berjalan meminggalkan Shikamaru, ia malas membahas keluarga Haruno yang tiba-tiba datang di kehidupannya itu.

Paginya setelah hari memuakan berlalu, hari ini di ujung koridor sana terlihat Hinata sedang melabrak siswi yang menantangnya, permasalahan yang dibuat siswi itu cukup serius menurut Hinata, saat malam hari media sosial tengah ramai ketika foto lawas Hinata tersebar, siswi yang sekarang tengah dihadang Hinata itu menyebarkan foto lawas Hinata saat badannya lumayan gemuk, dengan semangat membara siswi itu mengolok Hinata dengan kata-kata 'Lihat dia seperti babi' Neraka untuk siswi itu! Ia seolah membangunkan macan yang sedang tidur.

"Lihatlah rambut jelek mu ini, akan semakin jelek jika aku menggunting nya sekarang" Ucap Ino sambil memegang gunting untuk di gunakan memotong rambut siswi tersebut.

Lagi-lagi tak ada yang berani untuk mencegah kelakukan geng Hinata, kepala sekolah seolah menulikan dirinya karena ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan keluarga Hyuuga yang selaku penanam saham di yayasan sekolah terkenal tersebut.

Krekkkk

suara gunting yang tengah memotong rambut panjang siswi yang menantang itu. Siswi itu hanya menangis, dan terus mengucapkan kata maaf dengan berdalih akun sosmednya dihacker

"Apa kau ingin merasakan harimu seperti di Neraka" Hinata mencekal kedua kerah siswi yang ketakutan itu, siswi itu sudah menangis dan meminta maaf berkali-kali.

"M-maafkan a-aku H-hinata-san, sungguh aku ti-tidak me-lakukannya"Ucap siswi itu yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Ia terus menangis dan pipinya lebam karena tamparan keras dari Tenten dan Shion.

"Apa! Maaf katanya" Ino tertawa, dan manarik rambut siswi itu dengan kasar.

"S-sakit, k-kumohon h-hentikan" siswi itu mengerang sakit.

Di saat seperti itu tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang berteriak, mereka menoleh dan melihat gadis bersurai pink, yang eksistensinya terlihat baru.

"Hentikan, apa yang kalian lakukan" Sakura menarik siswi itu, Hinata menatap malas pada saudari tirinya itu.

"Jangan mencampuri urusan ku" Jawab Hinata datar, dan berniat kembali menarik siswi yang tengah berlindung di belakang Sakura.

"Tidak, kau menyakiti dia" Ucap Sakura tegas, sambil merangkul siswi itu.

"Dia siapa Hin?" Tanya Ino yang keheranan melihat sosok Sakura. Namun Hinata hanya diam.

"Haruno Sakura, aku harap kau melepaskan gadis itu, dan jangan urusi yang menjadi urusan kami" Ucap Karin, ia mengentahui siswi pindahan di hadapannya ini adalah saudari tirinya Hinata.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal yang berbau penindasan" Sakura masih tidak menyerah, Karin muak dengan adanya pahlawan kesiangan yang selalu mengganggunya.

"Kau adalah siswi pindahan, jangan berurusan dengan kami meskipun sekalipun kau saudari Hinata" Karin berkata tegas, ia tidak akan melakukan tindakan ia masih menghargai Hinata.

"Tidak, aku harap kalian menghentikan hal buruk seperti ini" Ucap Sakura, namun Hinata hanya mendengus, ia sedari tadi diam mulai muak dengan sikap Sakura yang ikut campur. Ino yang geram mendorong Sakura, tetapi seseorang menahan tubuh Sakura yang akan terjengkang, dan orang itu adalah Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa-apa" Tanya Sasuke, dan Sakura hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban ia baik-baik saja.

"Kalian lagi!" Ucap Sasuke datar, ia memasukan tangan kanannya ke saku, dan berjalan dingin mendekat ke arah Hinata. "Sampai kapan akan seperti ini, menindas orang tanpa perasaan" Ucap Sasuke, pandangan matanya menusuk ke arah mata Hinata. "Kalian para perempuan yang tidak memiliki perasaan" Ucap Sasuke , lalu ia berbalik dan membantu Sakura membopong siswi tersebut. Hinata dan cs tak berkata sedikitpun, hanya mereka merasa heran, Sasuke ikut campur masalahnya. Biasanya pemuda Uchiha itu tak pedulian, lalu Sasuke pergi bersama Sakura dan siwi yang menentang Hinata tersebut, Hinata hanya diam, pandangan matanya kosong. Ino , Tenten dan Shion menggeleng tidak percaya, Karin hanya diam seperti Hinata.

.

.

.

Suasana ruangan makan begitu hangat dan penuh kekeluargaan malam hari ini, beberapa makan tersaji asapnya pun masih mengepul dari sup yang baru saja di bawa oleh Sakura itu, lalu ia pun menyimpannya di atas meja.

"Selamat makan" Ucap Sakura lembut.

Hiashi yang sedang duduk tersenyum, dan di sampingnya Mei Terumi sedang menuangkan nasi ke mangkuk milik Hiashi."Ku harap Tou-san menyukai masakan ku" Ucap Sakura, ia menarik kursi untuk ia dudukki. "Kau hebat sekali ya seumur segitu sudah bisa memasak seperti ini" Hiashi memuji kehebatan Sakura dalam memasak.

"Tou-san bisa saja" Sakura terkekeh, mendapat fujian dari ayah tirinya, ia begitu senang mempunyai ayah seperti Hiashi yang baik padanya menganggapnya seperti anak kandung sendiri.

"Berbeda dengan Hinata, ia tidak bisa apa-apa, yang ia bisa hanya membuat ku naik darah" Hiashi terdengar menggeram, lagi-lagi ia mendapat informasi mengenai Hinata menganiyaya murid di sana.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi Hinata mendengarnya, dan lagi-lagi ia selalu di banding-bandingkan oleh ayahnya. Hinata tertawa hambar, ternyata suasa rungan makan malam begitu hangat, berbeda dengan yang ia pikirkan, pantas saja ayahnya begitu berbeda dibanding dengan ibu Hinata dulu. Hinata baru tahu permasalhan problema asmara sebelumnya anatar Hiashi dan Mei, Hinata terkekeh kembali memikirkan ayahya yang tengah bahagia karena ia bisa bersatu kembali dengan mantan kekasihnya yang masih di cintainya.

"Eh Hinata-chan ayo kita makan" Ucap Sakura, ketika melihat Hinata yang menghampiri mereka, Hinata melihat ibu tirinya memandang tidak suka dengan kedatangan Hinata.

"Aku sudah makan, gomene" Hinata tersenyum ala kadarnya, lalu melewat ke arah dapur untuk mengambil minuman dingin di kulkas, setelahnya ia kembali menuju kamarnya untuk segera tidur dan melupakan kejadian ini.

Pagi hari Hinata bangun pagi sekali, ia bersiap untuk kembali bersekolah, ia menghindar untuk sarapan bersama, karena ia muak melihat muka munafik ibu tirinya yang jelas-jelas tergurat jelas dari rahangnya yang sedikit mengeras bahwa ia membenci Hinata. Apalagi Sakura apa-apaan dia so polos begitu, Hinata meyakini kedua orang asing itu sangat tidak menyukai Hinata, mungkin mengharapkan Hinata tidak ada saja di rumah itu. Hah, memang Hinata akan lemah menghadapi mereka, ia tidak suka dengan wajah-wajah so baik berhati iblis.

"Hinata-chan" Tenten dan Shion menghampiri Hinata yang baru saja datang, lalu di susul Ino dan Karin menghampiri Hinata."Kenapa wajah mu murung begitu" Tanya Karin melihat perubahan muka Hinata yang sedikit murung.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit lelah" Jawab Hinata, mereka berjalan menuju kelas, namun langkah nya terhenti ketika melihat Sasuke dan teman-temannya yang sedang bercanda , di sana terlihat Sakura begitu akrab dengan mereka. "Lihat, saudari tiri mu itu begitu akrab dengan mereka semua" Ucap Ino, Hinata hanya diam, lalu kembali berjalan mengabaikan ucapan Ino.

"Sasuke-kun, mau ke kantin bersama?" Tanya Sakura ketika mendengar bunyi bell istirahat, lalu Sasuke mengangguk di sana Shikamaru dan Gaara sudah menunggu di depan pintu kelas, sedangkan Naruto terlihat terburu-buru pergi ke kamar kecil.

"Ayo kita pergi, perut ku lapar sekali" Ucap Gaara, ia berjalan duluan menuju kantin, di belakangnya ada Shikamaru, Sakura dan Sasuke sedang membahas pelajaran matematika yang tadi dipelajari.

Mereka menduduki kursi kantin yang kosong, lalu memesan makanan. Sakura begitu akrab dengan Sasuke, trelihat keduanya yang terlihat tertawa kecil karena sebuah candaan. Memang pada awalnya Sakura adalah sahabat Shikamaru, dan lama ke lamaan Sakura mulai mengenal Sasuke, mereka sering jalan berdua sebelum Sakura memasuki sekolah barunya. Tiba-tiba Hinata datang, seperti biasa Hinata dan gerembolannya akan mengusir orang-orang yang menempati meja tempat biasa mereka pakai. Hinata melihat ada Sasuke ia segera meninggalkan teman-temannya dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, boleh kah aku bergabung di sini?" Tanpa rasa malu Hinata duduk di bangku kosong sebelah Gaara.

"Tanpa meminta izin pun, kau selalu bertindak sesuka hatimu!" Ucap Gaara ketus, ia memilih bangkit dan pergi dari sana, melihat Gaara pergi Shikamarupun ikut-ikutan menyusul Gaara pergi dan mencari bangku lain, di tempat semula hanya ada Sakura dan Sasuke yang masih terdiam.

"Kenapa mereka malah pergi?" Gumam Sakura, matanya melihat Gaara dan Shikamaru duduk di bangku terpisah. Sasuke terdiam, tak mengubris pertanyaan Sakura, ia malah memandang Hinata dengan sulit diartikan "Kenapa? kau juga akan pergi?" Tanya Hinata sambil menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Karena aku merasa tidak nyaman duduk seperti ini, jadi aku akan pergi, ayo Sakura!" Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, Sakura hanya menurut dan pergi bersama Sasuke.

Hinata tertawa hambar, begitu menyeramkah ia sampai semua nya menjauh, ia bangkit dari duduknya, dan tanpa rasa malu ia berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan menarik dasi laki-laki sekolahnya , lalu Hinata mendekat wajahnya mengeliminasi jarak sampai bibirnya mencium bibir Sasuke di depan semuanya, di sana mereka melongo sambil terus mengkedip-kedip kan kelopak mata, Sasuke tampak membulatkan matanya.

"Dengar! aku tidak akan menyerah, seberapa keras kau menghindar" Hinata mengusap bibirnya, Hinata membalikan badannya memunggungi Sasuke, mengabaikan tatapan siswi dan siswa lain ia melenggang meninggalkan mereka yang masih shock.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

_**Look at me, please!**_

The last story chapter 1

Hinata tertawa hambar, begitu menyeramkah ia sampai semua nya menjauh, ia bangkit dari duduknya, dan tanpa rasa malu ia berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan menarik dasi laki-laki sekolahnya , lalu Hinata mendekat wajahnya mengeliminasi jarak sampai bibirnya mencium bibir Sasuke di depan semuanya, di sana mereka melongo sambil terus mengkedip-kedip kan kelopak mata, Sasuke tampak membulatkan matanya.

"Dengar! aku tidak akan menyerah, seberapa keras kau menghindar" Hinata mengusap bibirnya, Hinata membalikan badannya memunggungi Sasuke, mengabaikan tatapan siswi dan siswa lain ia melenggang meninggalkan mereka yang masih shock.

TREATISE HEART

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC

Rate: T

DLDR

(dont like dont read)

Chapter 2

"Hinata kau sungguh berani" Ucap Tenten, sedangkan Hinata hanya meringgai dan menarik kursi dan duduk didekat Karin. "Aku tidak suka di anggap lemah" Ucap Hinata, ia mengambil meminum minuman milik Shion, lalu ia meneguknya.

Sejak kejadian sensional beberapa menit yang lalu, para siswi dan siswa yang hobbynya suka bergosip ria, tak henti-hentinya membicarakan kejadian yang dilakukan Hinata. Mereka tahu Hinata itu adalah gadis tipe tidak tahu malu, dan memiliki percaya diri selangit, tetapi melakukan hal itu sepertinya baru pertama kalinya mereka melihat gadis itu melakukan ciuman dadakan yang membuatnya jadi pusat perhatian.

Sejak tadi Ino dan Tentenpun tak henti-hentinya mengolok Hinata. ciuman pertama atau kecupan pertama entahlah Hinata tak pernah menggubris keingin tahuan sahabatnya itu. "-Sudahlah guys, jangan berisik" Sela Karin melerai cerocosan Ino yang tak mau diam. "-aku hanya penasaran, memangnya salah?" Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya setelahnya. Karin tak peduli melihat ekpresi Ino yang mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena dirinya.

"Hinata kau selalu juara perihal memperjuangkan cinta" Celetuk Shion sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya kearah Hinata. "Andai aku bisa melakukan itu pada Naruto-kun" Ungkap Shion selanjutnya membuat keempat sahabatnya itu menoleh kearah Shion yang tengah asik dengan pikirannya, merasa diperhatikan oleh sahabat-sahabatnya ia menoleh canggung karena ia baru sadar telah keceplosan. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Ino tertawa "Hahahha, Waah aku tak percaya kau menyukai si baka dobe itu" Celetuk Ino membuat Shion menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Aktifitas mereka terhenti ketika bunyi bell jam pelajaran terdengar. Beberapa murid yang sedang makan terlihat buru-buru menghabiskan makanannya, ada beberapa murid yang cepat-cepat berlari untuk segera memasuki kelasnya yang akan belajar bersama dengan sensei yang lumayan menyeramkan. Hinata dan kawannya malah cuek dengan suara bell itu yang mulai terhenti, bukannya memasuki kelas dan segera mempersiapkan buku untuk belajar mata pelajaran selanjutnya, terlihat rombongan siswi itu berjalan kearah tangga menuju balkon sekolah. "Aku malas mengikuti pelajaran sejarah, ouh membuatku mati kebosanan" Ucap Tenten hiperbolish ditengah perjalanannya menuju balkon sekolah. "Aku jadi membayangkan wajah sensei Tobirama yang murka kita membolos lagi" Timpal Shion. "Sudahlah! jika kau takut, pergi saja kekelas" Ucap Hinata sambil membuka pintu yang akan menuju balkon itu.

Angin berhasil menerbangkan surai indigo Hinata begitu ia berpijak di atas balkon. Udara yang lumayan segar membuat Hinata menutup rapat kedua matanya menikmati sentuhan angin yang menyejukan pori-pori kulitnya. Karin akan mencari letak tempat yang biasanya ia duduki. Ino yang biasanya melakukan live siaran akan langsung sibuk sendiri mengabaikan sahabat-sahabatnya. Hinata akan langsung merebahkan dirinya menatap langit cerah, Tenten yang hobbynya tidur tak akan menghilangkan kesempatan untuk segera tidur merapatkan tubuhnya didekat Hinata. Shion yang akhir-akhir ini menyukai serial drama korea yang tengah popular ia ikut rebahan sambil fokus kearah ponsenya.

Waktunya terbuang dengan sia-sia, mata pelajaran sejarah nasional Jepang digurui oleh Tobirama Senju seharusnya diikuti mereka, dengan berdalih mati kebosanan mereka memilih untuk membolos. Ino yang sedang asik dengan ponselnya, tiba-tiba timelinennya penuh dengan postingan foto Hinata yang tengah mencium Sasuke. seperti biasa Ino berekpresif berlebihan sambil berlari mendekati Hinata yang tengah memandang langit. "Hoy Hinata, lihat ini" Ucap Ino sambil menunjukan ponselnya kearah Hinata. Karin yang tengah asik mendengarkan lagupun tak mau ketinggalan apa yang tengah terjadi segera saja mendekat. Tenten dan Shionpun tak mau kalah untuk segera melihat ponsel Ino "Siapa yang berani memfotonya?" Tanya Shion begitu melihatnya . "Mereka cari mati rupanya" Celetuk Tenten geram.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja" Ucap Hinata membuat sahabat-sahabatnya menoleh kearahnya dengan penuh tanya, biasanya kan Hinata akan cepat murka, dan akan siap melakukan tindakan "Cih, biar saja agar Sasuke melihatnya! Dan ia tak bisa melupakan kejadian ini" Ucap Hinata menjelaskan, Hinata bangkit ia pun berdiri membersihkan roknya sejenak "Ayo kita pergi" Ucap Hinata, dirasa jam pelajaran sejarah nasional Jepang sudah selesai, mata jam pelajaran terakhir adalah pelajaran sensei Kakashi Hatake beritanya sensei itu tidak akan masuk, karena isterinya yang akan melahirkan.

Seperti biasa Hinata akan berjalan paling depan diantara sahabat-sahabatnya, beberapa siswi yang melihat mereka tampak diam dan mengalihkan pandangan pura-pura tak melihat mereka, tak membutuhkan waktu lama mereka sampai memasuki kelasnya dan segera menduduki kursinya masing-masing. Hinata belum sempat untuk menduduki kursinya ia melihat eksistensi Sasuke dijendela kelasnya, Hinata menyeringgai dan segera kembali melangkah membuat sahabat-sahabatnya menatapnya heran melihat Hinata kembali keluar. Mereka yang sudah posisi nyaman tak ada niatan untuk mengikuti Hinata.

Sasuke merasa diikuti seseorang dibelakangnya,tanpa harus menolehpun ia tahu siapa yang tengah mengikutinya itu, terpatri sedikit sunggingan senyum menyadari hal itu, senyuman bermakna apa itu? Kenapa Sasuke tersenyum diikuti Hinata, apa ia tengah menduga bahwa yang mengikutinya adalah siswi lain –seperti Haruno Sakura mungkin.

Hinata terus mengikuti Sasuke, bahkan ia tersenyum bodoh merutuki tingkahnya yang seperti lelaki yang tengah kasmaran. Dunia seudah terbalik mungkin, kini perempuanlah yang mengejar laki-laki, bukan laki-laki yang mengejar perempuan. Hinata merasa tak peduli dirinya dicap tak tau malu. Ia merasa puas membuat image jelek didepan semua orang, apalagi didepan ayahnya. Hinata tak butuh percitraan so baik, terlebih ia mencari perhatian bisa dibilang. Perhatian kedua orang tuanya yang tak pernah sedikitpun untuk peduli padanya.

Sasuke memasuki toilet khusus siswa laki-laki. Hinatapun ikut memasuki toilet setelah sebelumnya mengusir para siswa laki-laki untuk segera keluar. Hinata mengunci pintunya, sambil tersenyum iblis ia memasukan kunci itu kedalam saku bajunya. Hinata menyandarkan tubuhnya kepintu menunggu Sasuke keluar. Letak pintu yang diapit dua tembok seperti lorong menuju tempat lelaki membuang kotorannya membuat eksistensi Hinata tak akan disadari keberadaannya.

Sasuke tahu ia diikuti sampai masuk ketoilet. Tanpa rasa peduli ia kembali dan menuju lorong menuju pintu, disana ia melihat Hinata yang tengah bersandar kepintu. Seperti wanita penggoda amethyst Hinata manatap Sasuke liar. Sekali lagi Sasuke tak peduli dan ia malah semakin mendekati kearah Hinata.

Sasuke tepat berada didepan Hinata, tak berekpresi bahkan hanya menatap Hinata saja tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah suara. "-Hai" Ucap Hinata riang begitu bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke. diabaikan lagi-lagi, Sasuke membisu sambil menatap Hinata. "Cih, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Hinata ketika melihat Sasuke yang hanya diam saja sambil memandangnya.

"Kau tahu, aku akan mencoba melakukan hal menyenangkan disini bersamamu! Melanjutkan hal tadi mungkin" Ucap Hinata sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya keleher Sasuke, Hinata terlihat tersenyum iblis sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke tersudut di tembok. Hinata berniat mengabulkan ucapannya ia menatap Sasuke penuh rayuan. Sasuke hanya diam saja, tak biasanya pemuda itu seperti itu, apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke sebenarnya. Hinata keheranan melihat tingkah Sasuke yang seolah pasrah saja, apa Sasuke akan luluh dan melihat kearahnya jika melakukan tindakan seperti ini, oh god! Haruskan menjadi murahan terlebih dahulu pikir Hinata.

Hinata berjinjit untuk mengeleminasi jarak wajahnya dengan Sasuke, aroma musk yang sedari tadi tercium, semakin memenuhi rongga penciumannya begitu Hinata semakin dekat dengan wajah Sasuke, semakin dekat dan semakin dekat bahkan Hinata semakin berjinjit menekan tengkuk Sasuke, Hinata yang bukan profesional tak sanggup melakukannya ia hanya mampu menempelkan hidung dengan Sasuke, dasar payah! Rutuk Hinata.

Hal yang tak pernah diduga membuatnya terkejut, ketika Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan menekan kepala Hinata sampai kedua hidung itu bertubrukan, Sasukepun mengejutkan Hinata dengan ciuman keduanya yang tak bisa dikatakan lembut, Hinata tercengang bahkan ialah yang dibuatnya terkejut. Sasuke terus mencium Hinata bahkan ia menekah kepala Hinata semakin kuat. Hinata terhipnotis bahkan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, Sasuke berjalan membawa Hinata menubruk pintu toilet itu sambil masih mencium Hinata.

Tuk. Tuk.

"Hoy, siapa didalam buka kuncinya"

Bahkan teriakan orang diluarpun tak digubris, kenapa Sasuke yang membuat Hinata tergoda. Namun, terdengar nada kunci logam yang diputar membuat Hinata tersadar Sasuke telah mengambil kuncinya disaku bajunya. Sasuke melepas ciumannya "-kau puas?" Ucap Sasuke sambil mengusap bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya. Mengabaikan Hinata yang terlihat shock ia segera membuka pintu toilet itu mendorong sedikit tubuh Hinata agar pintu itu samakin terbuka lebar.

Sasuke berjalan keluar mengabaikan tatapan para siswa yang melihatnya, Hinatapun ikut keluar membuat para siswa itu samakin terkejut dan menatap Hinata dengan pikiran-pikiran negative "Apa!, jangan cari urusan denganku" Ucap Hinata sinis dan melenggang pergi.

"Apa yang sudah mereka lakukan" Ucap mereka satelah Hinata pergi. Merekapun memasuki toilet dan melanjutkan obrolannya.

"Sepertinya mereka melanjutkan hal menarik seperti dikantin sana" jawab siswa lainnya sambil membuka resleting celananya.

"Cih, apaan si Uchiha itu? Bukankah ia selalu menolaknya?"

"kalau aku sih, mau manfaatin si Hinata itu, selain cantik tubuhnya menggoda" Timpal salah satu dari mereka kembali. Pembicaraan itu masih berlanjut selagi orang-orang dibicarakannya tidak ada.

..

..

Sakura terdiam sambil memainkan ponselnya didekat gerbang. Akhir-akhir ini Sakura selalu nampak terlihat pulang bersama dengan Sasuke. Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya tepat didepan Sakura, gadis berambut pink itu tersenyum dan langsung membuka pintu mobilnya untuk segera duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Liat, lagi-lagi si Haruno itu pulang bersama dengan Sasuke" Ucap Ino, membuat Hinata mendecih. Menyerahlah Hinata, kenapa kau sama sekali tak ingin menyerah, bahkan pemuda Uchiha itu nampak tak pernah menggubris keberadaanmu. "Si Haruno itu harus kita beri pelajaran" Ucap Tenten geram.

"Sudahlah jangan berisik, kita ikuti saja" Timpal Karin sambil menjalankan mobilnya. Hinata tersenyum tipis kearah Karin, sahabatnya itu selalu mengerti!.

Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya didepan toko buku, ia berniat mengantar Sakura mencari buku. Karinpun ikut memberhentika mobilnya didepan toko buku itu, mereka berlima memasuki toko buku yang sasuke masuki bersama Sakura. Berdalih mengantar Ino mencari resef bahan makanan Hinata menyapa Sasuke dan Sakura. "Kebetulan ya, kita bertemu disini Sasuke-kun" Ucap Hinata dilembut-lembutkan. Diabaikan lagi-lagi, Sasuke melewati Hinata begitu saja, Sakura hanya tersenyum canggung dan mengikuti Sasuke.

"Cih" Hinata mendecih melihat Sakura yang terus mengikuti Sasuke . "Ayo Hinata, mereka sudah keluar" Ucap Ino, merekapun kembali mengikuti Sasuke dan Sakura yang tengah menyebrang menuju cafe disebrang toko. Terlihat Sakura yang menggandeng tangan Sasuke, membuat Hinata kesal melihatnya.

Hinata cs kembali mengikuti Sasuke untuk memasuki cafe, menduduki kursi yang berdekatan dengan meja Sasuke, tidak menyerah sama sekali Hinata kembali menyapa Sasuke "Hai, Sasuke-kun". Sakura melirik kearah Sasuke yang takberekpresi sama sekali, tiba-tiba dihatinya merasa senang.

Hinata beranjak dari duduknya, ia memilih duduk di kursi meja Sasuke "Sasuke-kun, kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada lembut, membuat Hinata semakin kesal. "Sasuke-kun, kau suka jus tomat ya, dan tidak suka makanan manis" Ucap Hinata mendahului. Ia merebut buku menu dari tangan sakura "Biar aku saja yang pesankan" Ucap Hinata mengikuti langkah Sakura dengan nada dilembut-lembutkan.

"Hentikan Hinata!" Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba, ia menatap tajam kearah Hinata "Hentikan tingkah aneh mu ini" Sasuke mengehela nafasnya sejanak, amarah sedang melingkupinya "-tapi Sasuke-kun" Hinata berniat menyela, ia tidak bisa terlihat kalah didepan Sakura. "Aku muak Hinata, aku bosan!" Bentak Sasuke, membuat para pengunjung cafe melihat kearah mereka, termasuk sahabat-sahabat Hinata, mereka menatap benci Sasuke " Dengar aku baik-baik, semakin kau bertingkah semakin membuat ku muak" Ucap Sasuke tajam, membuat Hinata berkaca-kaca. Sesulit itukan Sasuke untuk ia gapai. "Ayo Sakura" Ucap Sasuke setelahnya sambil menarik tangan sakura keluar dari sana.

Hinata terpaku, ingin sekali ia menangis, Hinatapun muak, Hinatapun bosan, ia lelah sungguh! Satu orangpun tak pernah ada yang mau mengerti dirinya. Ego semata, seharusnya Sasuke melihat itu, Hinata melakukan itu karena ia tidak mau dianggap lemah, ia tidak mau orang-orang semena-mena terhadap dirinya, ia ingin diperhatikan.

"Hinata ayo kita pergi" Ucap Karin sambil mengelus punggung Hinata. terdengar suara helaan nafas, Karin mengerti siapapun yang diperlakukan hal seperti itu oleh orang yang disukai, rasanya menyakitkan. Merekapun berjalan keluar dan melihat Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sakura tunggu disini, aku akan membawa mobilnya" Ucap Sasuke pada Sakura untuk menunggunya mengambil mobil disebrang sana.

Hinata begitu iri pada Sakura, gadis itu selalu mendapatkan kasih sayang, bahkan oleh ayahnya sendiri, sekarang oleh orang yang Hinata sukai. Hinata terus memperhatikan sasuke. Hinata melihat kearah kiri dan terlihat mobil ugal-ugalan yang tengah melaju. Hinata berkeringat dingin, ia mengingat kejadian dua tahun yang lalu, bayangan-bayangan seseorang yang tertabrak berputar-putar dikepalanya. Mobil itu semakin melaju dan ia melihat Sasuke akan menyebrang, Hinata tidak bisa diam ia tidak ingin melihat siapapun lagi terkapar dijalanan.

"Sasukeeee" Teriak Hinata tiba-tiba sambil berlari, ia menerjang tubuh Sasuke sampai mobil itupun malah menabrak Hinata. Sasuke mengedip-ngedipkan matanya berkali-kali, ia masih terkapar diaspal.

"Hinata" Teriak Karin dan yang lainnya. Mereka berlari mengerebuni Hinata.

"Hi-hinata" Ucap Sasuke tergagap, ia memandang Hinata yang tergeletak didepannya, dengan tubuh yang lemas Sasuke segera mendekati Hinata dan mendekapnya "Hinata!" Panggil Sasuke sambil mencengkram kepala Hinata, disaat seperti itu ia teringat seseorang, seseorang dimasa lalu "Apa kau akan kesal padaku, jika aku bertingkah seperti ini" Ucap Hinata memandang Sasuke lemah.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Shympathy

Chapter 3

Hinata, seragam yang dikenakannya kali ini berlumuran darah akibat luka ditubuhnya. Benturan keras yang didapatkannya cukup serius saat jenis mobil Hyundai berhasil menubruk tubuhnya ketika menyelamatkan Sasuke pemuda yang digilainya. Seketika jalanan macet, dan para pengendara kendaraan berhenti sejenak untuk mengerubuni Hinata. Beberapa orang tampak khawatir seperti sahabat Hinata yang kini melakukan panggilan darurat pada rumah sakit terdekat. Sedangkan Sasuke, orang yang diselamatkannya terlihat shock terlihat tubuhnya lemas terduduk di aspal sambil melihat kearah Hinata yang terkapar didepannya. Seragam yang dikenakan Sasuke sedikit kotor karena terkena darah milik Hinata yang tadi sempat ia dekap -sebelum sahabat-sahabatnya mengambil alih tubuh Hinata. Sakura sebagai orang yang menemani Sasuke sedari tadi terlihat ia mendekati Sasuke menanyakan keadaannya yang seperti tidak baik-baik saja. Padahal dia adalah saudari tiri Hinata, tapi yang ia khawatirkan bukanlah Hinata tapi Sasuke.

Si pelaku, orang yang menabrak Hinata berhasil meloloskan diri, tanpa bertanggung jawab, setelah tertabraknya Hinata mobil jenis Hyundai berwarna hitam itu langsung meninggalkannya, mobil itu melaju cepat tanpa peduli pada orang yang ditabraknya. Karin Uzumaki sahabat Hinata yang satu ini meninggalkan tempat kejadian untuk segera mengejar si pelaku yang melarikan diri.

Dua ambulans datang dengan cepat. Para petugas langsung membawa tandu dan mendekati Hinata, setelah itu tubuh Hinata diangkat keatas tandu untuk segera di bawa kedalam mobil. Ino, Tenten dan Shion sahabat Hinata yang lainnya segera memasuki mobil ambulans itu untuk menemani Hinata ke rumah sakit, begitupun dengan Sasuke, pemuda itu dibopong untuk memasuki ambulans yang satunya lagi ditemani oleh Sakura.

Rumah sakit Tokyo center hospital . Menjadi tempat dimana Hinata diperiksa, begitu sampai Hinata langsung dibawa ke UGD. Para dokter langsung segera memberikan pertolongan pertama. Ino, Tenten dan Shion tidak di ijinkan untuk memasuki ruang periksa Hinata, mereka harus menunggu di koridor selagi Hinata ditangani. Selama menunggu Ino melakukan panggilan pada Hyuga Hiashi untuk melaporkan keadaan putrinya. Namun, panggilannya tak kunjung diangkat oleh wali Hinata itu.

"Bagaimana ini, paman Hiashi tak kunjung mengangkat panggilannya!" Ucap Ino, pada Tenten dan Shion yang terlihat sekali sedang panik.

"Ibunya, bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menelponenya?" Tanya Tenten sahabat Hinata dengan gaya rambut di cepol. Ino menggelengkan kepalanya saat ia menyerah karena panggilannya tak kunjung di angkat "Ibunyapun susah di hubungin!" Jawab Ino.

"Kemana si Sakura, bukankah ia yang seharusnya berada disini sebagai saudari tirinya!" Ucap Shion tiba-tiba, sepertinya sahabat Hinata yang biasanya loading itu sedang benar-benar khawatir membuatnya begitu telihat emosi tidak sepertu biasanya. "Coba kau cari dia, kemungkinan dia bisa menghubungi paman Hiashi!" Suruh Ino kepada Tenten, membuat gadis bercepol itu langsung berjalan untuk mencari Sakura.

Karin terlihat berlari untuk segera sampai menuju ruang UGD. Ia berpapasan dengan Tenten yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan UGD. Membuat Karin segera menanyakan keadaan Hinata "Bagaimana, apa Hinata baik-baik saja?" Tanya Karin begitu berhadapan dengan Tenten. "Dokter sedang memberikan pertolongan, belum tahu bagaimana kondisinya!" Jawab Tenten, membuat Karin mengangguk mengerti "Aku sedang mencari saudari tiri Hinata itu, paman Hiashi belum bisa dihubungi!" Ucap Tenten kembali, membuat Karin mengerutkan keningnya "Maksudmu Sakura, aku lihat dia sedang bersama Sasuke di koridor rumah sakit" Ucap Karin.

"Aku akan menemuinya, semoga saja paman Hiashi bisa dihubungi jika yang menelponenya Sakura" Ucap Tenten. Karin mengerti ia segera mengangguk, Tentenpun berlalu untuk segera menemui Sakura. Sedangkan, Karin kembali berjalan untuk memasuki ruangan UGD, segera ia bergabung dengan Ino dan Shion yang sedang duduk gelisah. Tak sampai semenit Karin sampai mengahmpiri Ino dan Shion, dokter yang sedang menangani Hinata keluar dari ruang periksa.

Karin, Ino dan shion. Langsung mendekati kearah dokter pria yang menangani Hinata itu yang langsung menjelaskan keadaan Hinata "Pasien sempat kritis beberapa saat, dan kami berhasil menanganinya, untuk selebihnya saya akan menjelaskan pada wali pasien" Ucap dokter itu yang terlihat tidak akan menjelaskan lebih detailnya begitu melihat sahabat-sahabat pasiennya yang rata-rata anak sekolahan. "Baiklah, terimakasih!" Jawab Karin mengerti dengan pernyataan si dokter. Meskipun mereka ingin mengetahui selebihnya keadaan Hinata tetapi mendengar Hinata berhasil ditangani saja sahabat-sahabat Hinata itu sudah terlihat lega.

Tenten, Sakura begitupun Sasuke terlihat baru saja datang setelah dokter yang menangani Hinata sudah pergi. Karin langsung menatap tajam kearah Sakura yang tampak sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang di ponselnya. Bisa dipastikan itu adalah ayah Hinata, terdengar beberapa kali Sakura menyebut kata tou-san.

Sasuke, mendekati kearah Karin, badannya terlihat seperti biasa kembali meski sebelumnya ia terlihat lemas, mungkin ia berhasil mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sebentar. Karin langsung memasang wajah benci ketika melihat Sasuke yang mendekat kearahnya, gara-gara pemuda tak tau diri itu, sahabatnya kecilakaan, Karin mendengus memikirkan apakah pemuda ini akan berubaha haluan hatinya jika sudah melihat Hinata menyelamatkan nyawanya. "Bagaimana keadaanya?" Tanya Sasuke. Pemuda itu tampak tenang bertanya seolah menanyakan keadaan yang tidak perlu di khawatirkan. Karin sudah jelas terlihat sangat membenci pemuda seperti Sasuke ini, setelah Hinata sembuh dia akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan mengingatkan Hinata untuk segera melupakan pemuda sialan itu.

"Keadaannya sempat kritis, tapi dokter sudah menanganinya" Kali ini yang menjawab adalah Shion. Melihat Karin yang seperti tidak sudi untuk berbicara dengan Sasuke membuat Shion berbaik hati untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana, apa ayah Hinata akan segera kemari?" Tanya Tenten pada Sakura yang baru saja menyelasaikan panggilannya, membuat Karin dan lainnya yang masih berada di koridor UGD itu mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Sakura yang kini mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Tenten "Tetapi, kemungkinan tou-san akan berada di Tokyo sekitar tiga hari lagi" Ucap Sakura kemudian. Membuat Tenten mendecih mendengar jawaban Sakura "Bagaimana seorang ayah seperti itu, anak kecilakaan malah mementingkan pekerjaan" Ucap Tenten sarkastik. Karin tak banyak berkomentar ia sudah menduga. Seingatnya, dulupun kejadian seperti ini pernah terjadi, sia-sia saja menghubungi Hiashi, pria tua itu seperti tak peduli.

.

Seminggu berlalu. Hinata tertabrak mobil Hyundai berwarna hitam dengan nomor polisi 56xxx atas nama pengendara Shimura Uno, laki-laki lanjut usia yang diperkirakan berumur 47 tahun.

Karin yang menyusul si pelaku berhasil menyeretnya ke kantor polisi. Sahabat Hinata yang satu ini adalah sahabat baik Hinata sedari kecil, ia begitu menyayangi Hinata layaknya saudara kandung. Untuk itu, saat Hinata tertabrak ialah orang yang sangat marah dan sedih, jadi ia begitu bersemangat saat mengejar si pelaku.

Keadaan Hinata pasca kecilakaan seminggu yang lalu sudah sedikit membaik, meski ia sempat koma selama dua hari. Ibunya yang berada di New Zeland baru bisa dihubungi kemarin sore, ayahnya yang di katakan akan pulang hari ketiga setelah kecilkaan sampai saat ini tak terlihat batang hidungnya. Jadi, selama Hinata koma dan sampai saat ini ia selalu ditamani sahabat-sahabatnya.

Hinata tersenyum melihat sahabat-sahabatnya yang tengah bercanda, apalagi Shion dan Tenten yang selalu saja ribut, Ino yang tak mau jauh dengan ponselnya yang sibuk memainkan aplikasi instagram. Sedangkan Karin iapun sama memperhatikan sahabat-sahabat lainnya. Hinata merasa bersyukur memiliki sahabat-sahabat seperti mereka, meski ia merasa tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang, tapi jika sedang bersama sahabatnya ia merasa begitu disayangi. Apalagi Karin, dia sudah seperti saudarinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, Karin langsung berdecak. Sudah ke seratus atau lebih Hinata menanyakan keadaan pemuda itu. "Sudahlah Hinata, lupakan si brengsek itu!" Jawab Karin dengan nada sedikit dikesalkan. Hinata malah tersenyum melihat reaksi sahabatnya itu. "Hey, kau tau akukan, tidak akan menyerah sampai kapanpun!" Ungkap Hinata, dan membuat Karin terlihat berekpresi masa bodo.

"Kau buta ya? Pemuda itu tak menunjukan simpatinya sama sekali, setidaknya ia merasa berhutang nyawa! Tapi kau lihat, apa ia pernah berkunjung kesini untuk sekedar berterima kasih" Ucap Karin menyadarkan sahabatnya si keras kepala Hinata. Dan lagi, Hinata hanya diam tak menjawab perkataan Karin "Kau mau melakukan pengorbanan apalagi, hati si brengsek itu sudah memblokir mu" Ucap Karin kembali, membuat Ino, Shion dan Tenten yang sedari tadi asik bercanda kini ikut bergabung dengan obrolan antara Hinata dan Karin. "Sudahlah Karin, kasian Hinata sedang sakit!" Ucap Ino menghentikan niatan Karin untuk kembali berbicara.

"Hinata, sekarang waktunya kau istirahat. Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan" Shion menyarankan keadaan Hinata untuk segera beristirahat saja sambil Shion membenarkan slimut Hinata.

"Baiklah Hinata, kau beristirahat saja sekarang!" Timpal Karin ia menyadari, sepertinya ia berbicara di waktu yang tidak tepat. Hinata tersenyum lembut kearah sahabat-sahabatnya yang kini akan bergegas untuk pergi dari ruangan inapnya.

"Kami kembali lagi saat sore hari!" Ucap Ino begitu diambang pintu, iapun melambaikan tangan pada Hinata, sampai pintu itu tertutup menyisakan Hinata yang akan memejamkan matanya.

Setelah kepergian sahabat-sahabat Hinata pintu itu kembali terbuka, ada seseorang yang membukanya kembali. Hinata sudah terlelap kedalam mimpinya tidak menyadari kedatangan seseorang yang seperti diam-diam memasuki ruangan inap Hinata. Kupluk hoodie hitam yang digunakannya berhasil menyembunyikan wajah orang itu. Kedua tangannya menggenggam sebuket bunga lavender yang kini disimpannya di nakas dekat ranjang Hinata berbaring.

Hinata tertidur begitu pulasnya sampai ia tidak menyadari seseorang yang kini menatapnya sendu penuh khawatir. Pipi porselennya tengah di elus oleh jemari seseorang itu, bahkan kini kepala yang tertutup oleh kupluk hoodie hitamnya mendekat kearah Hinata, semakin dekat -bisa dipastikan seseorang itu tengah mencium sepihak bagian wajah Hinata, entah itu pipi, dahi atau bibirnya.

Mata Hinata terbuka, ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, ia melihat kesekeliling tepatnya kearah jendela -sepertinya waktu sudah begitu sore. Ia terlalu pulas saat tertidur merasakan badannya yang begitu down . Jadi ia selalu saja tertidur sampai pulas jika sudah memejamkan mata. Pintu kamar inap terbuka saat seorang suster membukannya. Suster itu seperti biasa akan mengcek perkembangan kondisi Hinata dan mengganti cairan infus yang baru. Suster itu mengambil sebuket bunga yang berada di atas nakas "Waah, Hinata-san kau mendapatkan sebuket bunga lavender" Ucap suster itu sambil menyerahkan bunga yang dipegangnya kepada Hinata. Bunga lavender itu kini beralih ketangan Hinata, ia memperhatikan bunga itu dengan intens, lalu ia kembali melihat kearah si suster yang masih berada di ruangan "Kau tau siapa yang membawanya?" Tanya Hinata dan jawaban si suster hanya menggelangkan kepalanya. "Mungkin sahabat-sahabatku yang menyimpannya tadi" Ucap Hinata, si suster tak begitu banyak bicara ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja.

"Saya permisi untuk kembali , selamat beristirahat Hinata-san" Ucap suster itu setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Hinata hanya mengangguk menjawabnya. Suster itu pun kembali keluar meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang memperhatikan sebuket bunga yang digenggamnya.

Pintu kembali terbuka membuat Hinata segera menoleh kearah seseorang yang kini memasuki kamar inapnya. Hinata menyimpan bunganya keatas nakas kembali ia mengabaikan tatapan ayahnya yang tampak datar mendekat kearah Hinata. Hyuuga Hiashi datang seorang diri untuk menjenguk anaknya, kemana istri barunya itu. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Hiashi.

"Aku sudah membaik, seperti yang tou-san lihat" Jawab Hinata. Ia tak melihat kearah ayahnya hanya memperhatikan tembok didepannya. Terdengar Hyuuga Hiashi mendengus samar, pria tua itu pasti sedang kesal menghadapi putrinya itu.

Pintu kembali terbuka membuat ayah dan anak itu menoleh kearah pintu, tiba-tiba suara ibu Hinata yang histeris sambil berlari mendekat kearah Hinata. "Hinata apa yang terjadi padamu!" Ucap Hitomi sambil menangis. Hinata hanya bersikap datar melihat ibunya sedang menangis itu. Hinata muak, kemanakah kedua orang tuanya itu, disaat ia sedang kritis seharusnya mereka berada disisinya sambil memberikan doa untuk keselamatan Hinata.

"Hiashi, apa yang kau lakukan selama ini. Mengurus anak satu saja tidak becus!" Teriak Hitomi sambil menatap garang kearah Hyuuga Hiashi yang berada disampingnya. "Bagaimana denganmu, kau pun tak ada pedulinya pada anakmu!" Jawab Hiashi tak kalah sengit. Lagi dan lagi Hinata harus menyaksikan percekcokan kedua orang tuanya, bahkan disaat Hinata sedang sakit seperti itu mereka tak ada pedulinya sedikitpun pada perasaan Hinata.

"Kau bilang yang akan mengurus Hinata sepenuhnya, tapi kau malah menelantarkan anakmu!" Kembali Hitomi berbicara. Hiashi sudah terlihat murka, ia merasa tak pernah menelantarkan anaknya "Kau bilang menelantarkan, selama ini akulah yang mengurus dia bisa sampai besar seperti ini" Hiashi mengeratkan kepalan tangannya seolah ingin meninju Hitomi. "Kau tau anak mu ini biang masalah, aku sampai harus beberusan dengan polisi" Lanjut Hiashi kembali. Perkataan Hiashi kali ini membuat Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya lagi, ia memutuskan melerai perdebatan orang tuanya dengan mengambil pas bunga dan ia melemparkannya kearah tembok.

Prakkkk

"Diam, untuk apa kalian kesini! Bukankah tou-san dan kaa-san kesini untuk menjengukku! " Teriak Hinata sambil terisak tak tertahan. Ibu Hinata langsung memeluk putrinya itu, sebagai ibu ia merasa bersalah karena tidak berada disampingnya selama ini "Maafkan kaa-san Hinata". Berbeda dengan Hiashi pria tua itu memilih pergi.

Hinata masih menangis dipelukan ibunya. Beberapa kali ibunya mengucapkan kata maaf, namun Hinata tak mau berkata ia hanya menangis sesegukan. Selama ini Hinata selalu so tegar dan tak ingin menangis didepan siapapun, tapi kali ini ia tidak bisa untuk menahannya bebannya terlalu berat.

Tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Regrets

Kecilakaan yang menimpanya tak lepas selalu menjadi pemikiran disetiap waktunya. Mengingatkannya pada setiap penderitaan yang selalu dialami oleh Hinata selama ini. Semenjak kecilkaan itu ia menjadi sosok lain, selama sebulan ia memutuskan untuk tidak memasuki sekolah. Tubuhnya rapuh dan ia ingin sendiri untuk merenungi setiap kejadian demi kejadian yang selama ini ia lewatkan.

Setelah percekcokan kedua orang tua Hinata, ia memilih untuk menyewa apartement ketimbang untuk pulang kerumah dan harus bersitatap dengan ibu tiri dan saudari tirinya. Mana sudi Hinata harus menggantungkan dirinya pada orang asing seperti ibu barunya itu. Meski Hiashi selalu mengomel dengan memaksa Hinata untuk dirawat dirumah tetapi dengan tegas Hinata menolaknya. Ibu Hinatapun turut andil menyetujui kemaunan anaknya karena ia akan tinggal bersama diapartement untuk mengurus Hinata sementara. Selama seminggu itu juga, selebihya karena pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan ibu Hinata harus kembali ke New Zeland, dan terpaksa menyerahkan Hinata kepada suster yang disewanya.

Karin, Ino, Shion dan Tenten keempat siswi itu tak pernah absen untuk selalu berkunjung ke apartement baru Hinata. Mereka kadang membolos dan berdiam diri dari pagi yang seharusnya mereka habiskan menimba ilmu di sesekolah tetapi mereka lebih mengahabiskan waktunya di apartement Hinata sampai paginya kembali. Namun selama mereka berkunjung ke apartementnya Hinata selalu berdiam diri meski keempat sahabatnya selalu mengajaknya untuk sekedar bercanda.

Saat malam hari Hinata selalu tiba-tiba menangis, bahkan kedua matanya seperti mata panda seperti orang yang tak pernah menjamah bantal. Suster yang menjaganya sedikit khawatir dengan kondisi Hinata yang tak ada semangat sama sekali.

Ia berpuluh-puluh kali selalu berkata maaf. Seperti orang yang begitu menyesali perbuataanya yang sangat sulit dimaafkan. Kejadian kecilakaan itu penyebab utamanya, ia seolah ditampar untuk mengingat masalalu. Kesalahan apa yang sudah diperbuatnya, sampai ia selalu dihantui hal-hal yang begitu menguras pikirannya.

.

Pagi yang cerah, matahari menyilaukan ruangan makan dari sinar sang surya yang berhasil menysup dari jendela. Beberapa makanan tersaji masih hangat dan mengepul di atas meja makan. Pagi-pagi sekali sahabat Hinata, Ino Yamanaka datang berkunjung keapartement Hinata sambil membawa bungkusan yang berisikan makanan yang baru saja dipasak dirumahnya.

Tenten, Shion dan Karin baru saja sampai. Ino sengaja menghubungi mereka untuk sarapan bersama di apartement Hinata. Mereka begitu bersemangat mengingat hari ini adalah hari pertama Hinata untuk kembali bersekolah. Selama merenung sebulan dan mendapakan perawatan intensif akhirnya Hinata sudah benar-benar sembuh.

"Waah Ino-chan pasakan mu benar-benar mantap!" Seru Shion sambil melahap besar makanan yang berada dimangkuknya. Ino hanya tersenyum menerima fujian dari salah satu sahabatnya. Ino beberapa kali memindahkan makanan keatas piring Hinata "Nah Hinata-chan kau harus banyak makan!" Ucap Ino. Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan melihat satu persatu kearah sahabat-sahabatnya yang begitu lahap memakan masakan Ino. Hinata merasa bahagia, sahabatnya berhasil menciptakan suasana kekeluargaan yang salama ini ia harapkan. Selama acara sarapan berlangsung mereka saling melontarkan kata-kata bersifat candaan sampai waktupun tak terasa hingga makanan yang tersaji di atas meja itu ludes tak bersisa. Mereka layaknya seperti tidak mendapatkan makanan selama berhari-hari, begitu lahap seolah makanan itu tak akan pernah bisa mereka cicipi kembali.

Mereka berhasil menghabiskan makananya. Meski Shion beberapa kali mengeluh karena program dietnya tidak berjalan lancar jika sudah menyantap makanan Ino. Sahabat lainnya hanya tertawa saja melihat Shion yang begitu menderita.

Setelah semua selesai mereka segera bergegas untuk berangkat kesekolah. Mereka akan menggunakan bus untuk pergi kesekolahnya, hal itu yang sangat di idam-idamkan mereka, selama ini mereka selalu diantarkan oleh supir pribadi, dan kali ini menjadi waktu yang tepat untuk menaiki bus. Selama perjalanan mereka tak henti-hentinya bercanda sambil kadang-kadang membully Shion yang selalu saja bertingkah konyol. Perjalanan menuju kesekolah tak membutuhkan waktu lama, sekitar 20 menit berlalu mereka telah sampai kedepan gerbang sekolah.

Kali ini mereka menjadi pusat perhatian siswa dan siswi, keabsenan Hinata salama sebulan membuat mereka selalu berkasak kusuk membicarakan komplotan yang paling ditakuti itu, kali ini gengs itu kembali beranggotan lengkap.

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru baru saja tiba di parkiran mobil. Seperti biasa aura Sasuke sebagai idola sekolah begitu menjadi titik fokus para siswi untuk mengagumi ketampanannya. Hari ke harinya Sasuke semakin tampan saja, apalagi pemuda itu tampak menjadi semakin pendiam. "Hoy, apa Hinata sudah kembali bersekolah?" Tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru yang tampak bermuka bantal.

"Mana ku tahu, bukan urusanku!" Jawab Shikamaru cuek sambil berlalu menyusul Sasuke yang sudah jalan terlebih dahulu. Naruto mendengus sebal dengan tingkah-tingkah sahabatnya yang tak mau memancarkan aura kegembiraan.

"Teme, tunggu!" Teriak Naruto sambil berlari menyusul kedua sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke tampak tak mengubris perkataan Naruto ia terus melangkahkan kakinya. Hingga, ia bersitatap dengan Hinata yang kini tengah berjalan didepannya bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Namun, Sasuke bukannya berhenti ketika Hinata tersenyum kearahnya ia malah berjalan melewatinya begitu saja, seolah ia tak pernah ada kejadian sebelumnya "Lihat Hinata, apa dia terlihat akan mengucapkan terimakasih" Ucap Karin dengan sedikit volume ditinggikan agar Sasuke mendengarnya. Pemuda itu tak acuh ia semakin melangkahkan kakinya, dibelakangnya disusul kedua temannya yang hanya melirik sekilas seolah apa yang dilakukan Sasuke sudah benar.

"Manusia macam apa itu!" Ucap Ino kesal. Lihat Hinata, dia tidak begitu mempermasalahkan sikap Sasuke terhadapnya barusan, seolah hal itu memang akan ia terima. "Sudahlah, ayo kita kekelas" Balas Hinata cuek, setelah itu ia berjalan duluan untuk memasuki kelasnya yang terhalangi dua ruang kelas lagi.

.

Waktu istirahat memang yang ditunggu-tunggu semua peserta didik sekolah. Apalagi saat pagi yang tidak sempat sarapan menjadikannya timing yang tepat untuk segera mengisi perut yang sudah terasa sangat keroncongan, di tahan selama empat jam selama pembelajaran pertama dan kedua berlangsung bisa dibayangkan bagaimana cacing-cacing diperut itu minta diisi. Hinata dan kawannya berhubung sudah sarapan saat pagi tadi, tidak membuat gerombolan itu tergesa-gesa untuk segera kekantin, melainkan mereka menghabiskan waktunya untuk mencari tempat yang nyaman sambil berulah pada siswi atau siswa yang menurut mereka mengesalkan. Namun Hinata tidak akan memilih opsi itu, ia akan berulah hal lain, ke empat sahabatnya sebenarnya tidak tahu Hinata akan melakukan apa, tiba-tiba saja mereka di ajak ketengah lapang -kecuali Ino yang tidak berhasil diboyong karena ia sedang ada urusan sebentar, setelah sebelumnya Hinata ke ruang osis untuk mengambil toa speaker.

"Hinata kau akan melakukan apa sih?" Tanya Shion sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan kipas Ino yang berhasil ia ambil dari tangan Ino sebelum ketengah lapang, di saat matahari terik seperti itu sebenarnya apa yang tengah Hinata lakukan pikir ketiga sahabatnya. "Seperti biasa aku akan mengganggu ketenangan Sasuke" Ucap Hinata sambil mencengir lebar, mendengar alasan Hinata barusan membuat Karin diterpa kesal, padahal ia sudah mati-matian menceramahinya agar ia menyerah saja "-oh ayolah Hinata! Aku muak mendengarnya" Timpal Karin. Tapi, Hinata tak menggubrisnya ia malah mulai bersuara.

"Hoy Sasuke!" apa kau mendengarku! Jika kau mendengarku. Tolong dengarkan perkataanku baik-bak" Ucap Hinata, membuat semua siswa-siswi segera mengalihkan fokusnya ketengah lapang dimana dibawah teriknya matahari ada Hinata yang tengah beraksi, beberapa siswa dan siswi ada yang antusias bahkan mereka mengerebuni Hinata meski cuaca begitu panas.

"Sasuke, sampai kapan kau akan buta! Lihatlah sayang aku begitu menyukai mu" Lanjut Hinata kembali, kali ini berada di atas kursi yang dibawa siswa lain yang turut menyemangati Hinata.

"Ck, benar-benar deh!" Ucap Karin sambil berdecak kesal. Berbeda dengan Shion dan Tenten yang tampak berantusias ria mendukung Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun, bolehkah aku memanggilmu seperti itu! Hahah tentu sajakan, karena selama ini tak ada yang bisa melarangku" Ucap Hinata sambil tertawa. Disaat seperti itu tiba-tiba terdengar suara riuh saat mereka melihat Sasuke yang berwajah datar tengah berjalan ketengah lapang.

"Ternyata akhirnya kau berani muncul" Ucap Hinata begitu Sasuke sampai didepannya "Hah! Sebenarnya aku tak akan berkata ini yang terakhir tapi ini menjadi kata seribu kalinya saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku sungguh mencintaimu!" lanjut Hinata kembali dan membuat ia diberikan tepukan dari semua siswa dan siswi. Namun, setelahnya penonton mendesah kecewa saat Sasuke menarik Hinata dari sana, dan pergi meninggalkan lapangan.

"Hinata mau di bawa kemana!" Seru Shion kepada sahabatnya yang kini tengah melihat kemana Sasuke membawa Hinata.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu!" Jawab Karin cuek sambil berjalan meninggalkan lapangan, semua siswa dan siswi yang menggerebuni itupun kini bubar.

Hinata yang di bawa Sasukepun kini tengah berhenti dimana ada Sakura yang tengah berada di kantin. Hinata tak mengerti dengan tarikan Sasuke yang membawanya ke kantin, tak berapa lama pertanyaan Hinatapun terjawab Saat Sasuke menarik Sakura dan menciumnya tepat dihadapannya bahkan didepan semua pengunjung kantin termasuk sahabat-sahabat Sasuke seperti Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara dan Kiba.

Hinata mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain, melihat hal itu secara langsung membuat hatinya serasa tercubit. Hinata mundur selangkah, tiba-tiba lututnya lemas melihat hal itu. Tetapi tiba-tiba penglihatannya menjadi gelap saat ada sebuah jaket yang tiba-tiba menutup kepalanya. Membuat Hinata segera melepaskannya dan melihat kearah siswa yang hanya bisa ia lihat punggungnya tapi ia tahu siapa sosok itu bukankah itu siswa intovrted Utakata yang kebetulan sekelas dengannya.

Kejadian yang benar-benar membuat semua tak bisa percaya. Kejadian pertama saat Sasuke mencium Sakura, yang kedua sangat sulit dipercaya siswa introvert seperti Utakata mau berrepot-repot menutupi hal yang begitu menyakitkan bagi Hinata "Hwaa apa yang tengah terjadi!" Ucap Naruto kemudian.

Hinata tak mengerti niatan pemuda itu, apa ia mengejek dirinya. Sialan! "Hinata sudahkah kau mengerti, ku harap kau tak mengganggu lagi!" Ucap Sasuke, mengabaikan tatapan Sakura kepadanya.

"Cih, terserah! Kau melakukan hal sia-sia" Jawab Hinata, setelah itu ia meninggalkan tempat itu untuk mengejar si pemuda kurang ajar. Hinata berlari sambil menenteng jaket milik orang itu. Tujuan utama adalah kelas, tetapi eksistensinya tidak terlihat, Hinata berlalu begitu saja mengabaikan tatapan tanya Karin. Hinata berpikir keras, dimana ia bisa menemukan pemuda itu, bukankah ia adalah siswa pendiam biasanya karakter seperti itu menyukai hal-hal yang tidak begitu ramai, seperti hal nya atap sekolah.

Utakata, pemuda itu sedang tertidur di atas kursi kayu panjang sambil menggunakan headset di telinganya. Hinata berjalan menghentak-hentak begitu sampai di atap sekolah, di sana ia melihat Utakata sedang tertidur dengan damai sampai ia terusik ketika Hinata menarik headset nya ditelinga. Ia merasa wajahnya tertimpa kain, membuat ia langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Terduduk dan melihat kearah dimana Hinata berada.

Haish! Hinata mendengus ketika ia bersitatap dengan Utakata. Meski pemuda itu bisa dikatakan tampan dan cool selera para gadis. Tapi ia merasa muak melihat berwajah tampan itu.

Ekpresi tampang Utakata tak berubah, hanya ia mengeryitkan sebelah alisnya seolah menandakan keheranan melihat Hinata ada di hadapannya.

"Heh pendiam! Kau ingin menantangku?" Ucap Hinata lantang.

"Cih, apa-apaan kau!" Jawab Utakata cuek, ia berdiri berniat meninggalkan Hinata.

"Jelaskan maksudmu melakukan hal tadi!" Hadang Hinata. Ia merentangkan tangannya mengahalangi laju jalan pemuda itu yang kini menatapnya datar.

"Sudahlah, tak usah so tak membutuhkan hal itu, kau itu perempuan paling menyedihkan" Ucap Utakata yang berhasil membuat Hinata melebarkan matanya. "Kau tau usah berekpresi hal apapun dihadapanku karena aku sudah bisa menebaknya!" Tambah Utakata sambil menepis tangan Hinata yang direntangkan setelah itu ia berjalan meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata benar-benar shock, kenapa pemuda kurang ajar itu bisa mengetahuinya. Apa dia cenayang, atau selama ini ia stalkernya , Hinata mengerjap dari lamunannya, ia lihat kembali kearah dimana pemuda itu tengau berjalan, jaketnya masih tergeletak di atas kursi kayu panjang itu.

"Haish! Hari ini mengesalkan" Ucap Hinata sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar.

.

Yamanaka Ino, sedari tadi eksistensinya tak terlihat. Kemanakah si surai pirang itu? Urusan apa yang tengah dilakukannya. Tak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan siswi itu, kecuali Haruno Sakura yang kini tengah menatap punggung rikih itu tengah memasukan bingkisan ke dalam loker milik seseorang yang ia kenal. Sakura mendekatinya segera, dan hal itu membuat Ino yang berprilaku mencurigakan itu terperangah kaget saat ia mendapatkan tepukan di bahunya, segera ia menoleh dan melihat Sakura yang tengah tersenyum tipis, setelah itu Ino mendengar susulan pertanyaan dari siswi berambut pink itu? "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?".

Ino berekspresi datar tak bersahabat ketika melihat Sakura. Sakura tak begitu terganggu dengan ekspresi Ino padanya malah ia tersenyum sambil menerka "Kau menyukai Shikamaru ya!" Ucap Sakura membuat Ino langsung membekap mulut Sakura agar ia diam. "Ck, bukan urusanmu!" balas Ino galak, sambil melepas tangannya dari mulut Sakura.

"Sudahlah Ino-chan, kau tak usah mengelak!" Ucap Sakura kembali, dan Ino malah berlalu meninggalkan Sakura, sampai ia berhenti melangkahkan kakinya ketika Sakura kembali bersuara "Aku bisa membantumu untuk dekat dengannya!"

Sakura berjalan mendekati Ino yang terdiam, lalu ia merangkul pundak Ino, so akrab sekali! " Ku dengar kau suka memasak? Akupun sama suka memasak" Ucap Sakura masih sambil merangkul pundak Ino, namun kali ini mereka sambil berjalan, keterdiaman Ino seolah menyetujui apa yang tengah di tawarkan oleh Sakura mengingat gadis itu adalah sahabat pemuda yang disuakinya.

"Kadang aku suka memasak makanan untuk Shikamaru! Aku tahu percis makanan kesukaannya. Jika kau berniat mendekatinya aku bisa membantumu!" Entah apa niatan Sakura, setiap kata per katanya berhasil membuat Ino untuk menyetuji apa yang di tawarkannya itu.

Saat pulang, seharusnya Hinata dan keempat sahabatnya pulang bersama, tapi kali ini Ino lagi-lagi absen dengan alasan urusannya belum selesai, Hinata dan yang lainnya mengangguk mengerti. Setelah kepergian Hinata dan yang lainnya Ino menghubungi Sakura yang katanya akan mencoba membuat masakan yang akan diberikan kepada Shikamaru.

Sasuke, Shikamaru dan yang lainnya. Mereka di ajak untuk berkumpul di rumah Gaara, setelah sebelumnya Gaara di hubungi oleh Sakura yang mengajaknya untuk makan-makan di rumah Gaara, pemuda bersuarai merah itu setuju-setuju saja mengingat rumahnya selalu sepi.

Semuanya tercengah ketika melihat Yamanaka Ino tiba-tiba datang bersama Sakura, para lelaki tiba-tiba merasakan aura tidak beres, apakah kawanan lainnya akan datang dan merusak acaran makan-makan mereka.

"Kenapa kau berekpresi seperti itu Naruto?" Tanya Sakura ketika melihat Naruto yang berekpresi tegang ketika melihat Ino. "Ino-chan datang sendir kali ini, kami sedang berniat membuat resep baru untuk di ajukan di club memasak!" Ucap Sakura, yang tanpa sadar mengendorkan aura tegang para lelaki pengecualian Sasuke yang bersikap biasa saja sedari tadi.

"Ayo, Ino-chan kita ke dapur" Ajak Sakura mengurangi kecanggungan anatara Ino dan para lelaki yang memang sadari dulu dongkol dengan Ino bersama sahabat lainnya.

Sasuke sedari tadi diam, bahkan saat sahabat-sahabatnya mulai mengerebuni playstations milik Gaara. Sasuke malah beranjak dari duduknya untuk pergi keluar, kali ini ia merasa bosan berada disana ia memilih untuk pergi, kepribadiannya yang cuek tak membuatnya repot-repot untuk berpamitan pada sahabatnya. Sebenarnya ia tengah gundah karena menyesal tengah melakukan hal yang membuat seseorang sakit hati, tapi apa boleh buat hal itu adalah kebaikan untuknya.

Sasuke memasuki mobilnya yang berada di halaman depan rumah Gaara, ia terdiam di dalam mobilnya sambil mengingat kilasan dimana ia tengah mempermainkan seseorang yang lainnya.

"Astaga, apa yang sudah aku lakukan" Ucap Sasuke sambil memukul setir yang digengamnya. Ingatannya mengenai siang tadi saat dikantin dimana ia menarik Sakura yang dijadikannya pelampiasannya terhadap Hinata. Sasuke tak bisa pura-pura buta mengenai perasaan Sakura terhadapnya, ia bisa menebak bahkan tak harus berlarut memikirkannya selama ini Sakura menunjukan secara terang-terangan bagaimana ia menyukainya meski tak seprontal Hinata, melihat kelakuan dan perhatiannya saja Sasuke bisa tahu.

Penyeselan selalu datang terlambat. Itualah pepatah orang-orang bilang, agar bertindak hati-hati dan tidak gegabah agar saat nantinya tidak merasakan penyesalan. Sasuke merutuki kebodohannya, dengan tindakannya tadi mencium sepihak Sakura bahwa ia seolah memberikan hal palsu padanya, apalagi sampai saat ini ia dan Sakura belum bicara untuk meluruskan, bisa saja gadis itu menganggapnya sebagai pengalihan untuk Hinata berhenti tapi kali ini berbeda karena saat itu Sasuke menatapnya tulus seolah tidak ada kebohongan dimatanya. Salahkan Hinata yang memang membuatnya bertindak bodoh seperti itu, dan sialnya Sasuke malah melihat Sakura seperti Hinata orang yang selama ini sangat dicintainya.

Berlama-lama berdiam diri merutuki kebodohannya didalam mobilnya. Ia merasa pening dan membutuhkan distraction . Haish kenapa saat ini ia ingin melihat Hinata, selama sebulan penuh ia menjadi seorang pengecut dan menemuinya secara diam-diam. Sasuke merutuki tindakannya pada Hinata, seharusnya ia melebarkan pelukannya pada Hinata menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka, andai saja Hinata tak seperti main-main padanya saat dulu mungkin ia akan tak serepot ini seolah pura-pura tak balas mencintainya. Sasuke bisa bersumpah! Sejak awal Hinata menaruh minat padanya meski hanya untuk pelampiasannya untuk cari perhatian ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Hinata, Sasuke tidak buta terhadap gadis itu menurutnya Hinata adalah orang berhati lembut aslinya hanya saja sesuatu hal telah merubahnya.

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan kediaman Gaara, ia ingin mengunjungi tempat seseorang, seseorang yang telah meninggalkannya selama-selamanya!

"Aku membutuhkanmu Matsuri!" siapa nama permepuan yang dikatakan Sasuke itu?

Tbc

Yuk review, jika ada kekecewaan di chapter ini! Utarakan saja. Hehe..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

Hinata merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidurnya. Lelah menerpa seluruh badannya, semenjak pulang sekolah sahabat-sahabatnya pengecualian Ino, mengajaknya untuk berkeliling di Mall terbesar di Tokyo. Shion dan Tenten yang begitu antusiasnya memboyong mereka hanya karena ingin segera berada cepat di bioskop. Beauty and the beast film terbaru yang sedang gencar-gencarnya di bioskop sedang ditayangkan, membuat Shion dan Tenten yang begitu menyukai hal yang berbau romansa mengajak Hinata dan Karin untuk segera menontonnya.

Menghabisikan waktu sekitar dua jam sepuluh menit, hanya untuk duduk manis sambil melihat Emma Watson dan Dan Stevens beradu akting menjadi belle dan The Beast. Setelah itu mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk berkunjung ke kedai makanan untuk mengisi perutnya yang keroncongan minta di isi. Hanya jeda sekitar setengah jam untuk duduk di kursi kedai sambil memakan makanan yang telah di pesan. Merasa perut terasa penuh mereka memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa untuk menyanyi di karaoke. Sampai setengah sepuluh malam mereka baru memutuskan untuk pulang. Hinata yang baru benar-benar pulih membuatnya merasa mudah lelah, padahal hari-hari biasanya seperti sebelum kecilakaan ia tak pernah merasa lelah, bahkan ialah yang terus memboyong sahabat-sahabatnya untuk terus menemaninya kemanapun yang ia inginkan.

Mata Hinata terpejam. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah, bahkan seragam sekolah yang masih dikenakannya masih melekat ditubuhnya, sepertinya Hinata ingin segera tertidur tanpa berniat untuk mengganti seragamnya terlebih dahulu.

.

Waktu menunjukan jam 07.30 pagi, alarm ponsel milik Hinata sedari tadi berdering, tepatnya dimulai sekitar jam 06.00 pagi.

Mata Hinata terbuka ketika retina matanya merasa silau dengan cahaya sang surya yang menyusup dari celah-celah jendela apartement kamarnya, tubuh Hinata yang kebetulan menghadap kearah jendela membuatnya langsung di terpa sinar sang surya pagi hari, mata Hinata merem melek sambil membawa ponselnya yang masih saja berdering berbunyi nada alarm, mata Hinata menyipit sebelah melihat kearah layar ponselnya.

07.30

Kedua mata Hinata terbuka lebar ketika ia melihat waktu alarm diponselnya. -astaga dirinya kesingan! Sekolah akan segera ditutup pukul jam 08.00, dan ia masih bergerlung dengan selimut, -oh jangan lupa jam pertama adalah mata pelajaran kimia yang di gurui oleh sensei tergalak.

"sial, sial, sial!" rutuk Hinata sambil menarik rambutnya prustasi, dalam waktu setengah jam dirinya harus bisa berada di sekolah. -terbesit ia akan membolos, bukankah ia masih berada dalam pengawasan dokter 'bilang saja kecapean begitu', tapi katanya sekarang ada ulangan harian, dan jika ia susulan ia harus di awasi dengan empat mata oleh sensei yang bernama Anko itu, mana mau Hinata, sejahat-jahatnya dirinya masih takut jika harus berhadapan dengan sensei seperti Anko yang selalu berkata 'Saya tidak takut berhadapan dengan anak siapapun, mau anak presiden sekalipun, jika ia bersalah saya tidak akan segan-segan', dan sialnya Hinata pernah merasakan perkataanyaa yang tidak main-main itu buktinya ia kena tamparannya. -oke, berarti ia harus bisa untuk segera berada disekolahnya. Akhirnya Hinata memilih untuk segera beranjak bergegas membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, Hinata kini bersiap untuk segera pergi kesekolahnya. Seharusnya ia membawa mobilnya saja diwaktu seperti ini, -ahh ia harus melupakan mobilnya yang kini bertenggar di rumah ayahnya, sudah tiga tahun berlalu Hinata memilih untuk tidak mengendari mobil, ia masih merasa trauma. Jadilah begini, ia harus bersusah-susah menunggu taxsi yang lewat depan gedung apartementnya. -berpikir lagi, jika ia harus mengalah pada ayahnya dan kembali pulang ke rumah mungkin ia tidak akan bersusah payah seperti ini jika kesiangan -tetapi dirinya harus bertemu dengan dua mahluk asing yang membuatnya ingin muntah seketika.

Hinata gelisah ketika jam sudah menunjukan pukul 07.45, dan sepertinya taxsi tidak ada yang kosong ketika ia sudah beberapa kali menstopnya taxsi itu malah melaju, -haruskah ia membolos dan mengikuti ujian susulan, tapi bebelum beberapa menit ia selesai memikirkan hal itu, ia malah membayangkan wajah Anko sensei tepat didepannya sedang mengawasinya mengisi soal.

"Shit!" Gumam Hinata, ia masih menunggu sambil melihat ke arah kanan, lalu ia melihat taksi yang kembali muncul, ia akan segera menstopnya, -tetapi sungguh sial di belakang taksi itu ada sebuah mobil yang tiba-tiba menyalip mobil taxsi itu.

Sebuah mobil berhenti di depan Hinata. Hinata dibuat kesal oleh si pengendara yang berhenti didepannya, ia jadi tidak bisa memberhentikan taxsi itu yang kini sudah melesat beberapa meter didepan. Kaca mobil si pengendara menyebalkan itu terbuka, si pengendara yang berwajah sedatar papan tembok itu melihat lurus kedepan tanpa menoleh kearah Hinata yang di terpa murka.

"Kau!" Ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk kearah si pengendera.

"Ayo masuk, sebentar lagi kelas masuk!" Suruhnya, Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung mendecih -apa-apaan orang itu menyuruh dirinya.

"Cih, Utakata-san kau memang mulai berani padaku ya!" Tantang Hinata sambil mendekat kearah mobilnya dan memasukan kepalanya kedalam mobil Utakata melalui kaca mobilnya yang sudah terbuka. Lihatlah pemuda itu sama sekali tak menoleh sambil mengunyah permen karet ia lebih senang memandang kearah depan, sedangkan Hinata diabaikan.

"Yasudah, kalau kau ingin terlambat" Jawab Utakata datar. Hinata tertawa masam, ruapanya cecunguk buluk itu benar-benar cari gara-gara dengannya. Ia memundurkan kepalanya sambil belaga tak butuh tumpangan dari si cecunguk, julukan barunya pada Utakata. Mobil BMW itu melesat begitu Hinata memundurkan badannya, dan Hinata hanya bisa mendecih sambil berkacak pinggang memelototi mobil itu.

Waktu terbuang percuma sekarang jam tangannya sudah menunjukan pukul 07.50, berarti sepuluh menit lagi kelas akan segera masuk, -kami-sama, dan dia masi berada di depan gedung apartementnya. Karin, Ino dan yang lainnya pasti sudah bertenggar di mejanya masing-masing.

Hinata benar-benar sial hari ini, salahkan dirinya yang bangun kesiangan, tetapi yang sangat patut disalahkan adalah ayahnya pikirnya, karena ayahnya melarang supir pribadi Hinata untuk selalu berada di dekat apartementnya, jadilah apa-apa ia merasa susah seperti ini.

Ckitt

Mobil BMW itu kembali bertenggar di depan Hinata. Utakata turun dari mobilnya dan mendekat kearah pintu mobil di depan Hinata lalu ia membukanya membuat Hinata yang melihatnya mengeryitkan dahinya -Apa pemuda itu sedang melakukan bak pangeran membukakan mobilnya untuk sang putri. Hinata tersenyum meremehkan, tetapi ia malah di buat shock ketika Utakata tanpa berkata-kata langsung memangku Hinata ala bridal style membuat Hinata seketika menjerit.

"Hey, diamlah!" Ucap Utakata sambil memasukan Hinata kedalam mobil untuk mendudukannya di kursi jok sebelahnya, lalu ia mengambil seal beat dan memasangkannya ketubuh Hinata yang sedang mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Utakata menutup kembali pintu mobilnya mengabaikan Hinata yang keheranan setengah mati, ia malah cuek dan segera mengelilingi mobilnya menuju pintu mobil kursi pengemudi.

"Apa yang tengah kau lakukan ini?" Tanya Hinata tak terima sambil memolototi Utakata yang kini mulai menginjak pedal gasnya.

"Sudah diam saja!" Tampak datar saja Utakata menjawabnya. Sambil mengendarai mobil BMWnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Mobil-mobil yang melaju di depannya disalip begitu lihainya oleh Utakata. Hinata yang merasakannya hanya sedikit mengeratkan pegangan pada seal beat yang melintang diatas dadanya.

Gerbang sekolah itu hampir saja ditutup. Hampir sedikit lagi benar-benar akan tertutup. Utakata yang benar-benar diluar kebiasaannya mericuhkan suasana mengancam sang penjaga gerbang sekolah akan diterobosnya jika mobilnya tak diijinkan masuk.

Seluruh penghuni kelas memperhatikan kearah dimana adanya Hinata sekarang. Keberuntungan sekali bagi Hinata ketika ia dengan terburu-buru membuka pintu mobil BMW milik Utakata tanpa rasa ingin menunggu si penyelamat ia langsung berlari kearah kelasnya -tepat sekali Anko sensei baru saja akan memasuki pintu kelas, Hinata tiba dan berada dibelakangnya. Anko sensesi tak banyak komentar memasuki kelas dengan diikuti oleh Hinata dan Utakata tentunya dari belakang -membuat seisi kelas langsung terheran-heran begitu melihat Hinata datang bersamaan dengan sensei Anko yang paling mengherankan yaitu si pemuda introvert biasanya ia selalu berada di kelas setengah jam sebelum menuju awal pembelajaran.

"Hin, apa kau datang bersama Utakata pagi ini?" Ucap Karin berbisik begitu Hinata mendaratkan bokongnya dibangku samping miliknya.

"Hn"

Terdengar Karin berseru kaget, meski tak mengeluarkan suara tapi matanya yang melebar menandakan ia tengah kaget. "Yang benar saja!" bisik Karin kembali.

"Akupun tak mengerti" Balas Hinata sambil berbisik. Obrolan Hinata dan Karin terhenti saat Anko sensei mulai membagikan soal-soal ujian dari kantong mapnya.

.

"Aghhhhh... Leganya!" Ucap Tenten begitu ia dan kawan lainnya menyelesaikan soal-soal mata pelajaran Anko sensei itu.

"Aku sampai lupa mencuci rambutku saking terburu-burunya!" Ucap Shion sambil memegang rambutnya menghirup aromanya yang baginya sudah bau padahal hanya belum di cuci selama sehari.

"Tapiii..tapi! Aku ingin mendengar cerita dari Hinata yang bisa kebetulan datang bersama kekelas! Dengan si pendiam" Mulai kumat keingintahuan Ino yang sedari kemarin absen kehadirannya bersama Hinata dan cs. Hinata mendengus penuh sebal melihat kearah sahabat-sahabatnya yang sepertinya tertarik mendengar ceritanya pagi ini.

"Sudahlah. Aku tak ingin menceritakan detailnya!" Jawab Hinata membuat sahabat-sahabatnya mendesah kecewa mendengarnya. Hinata tak peduli dengan ekspresi sahabatnya membuat penasaran sahabatnya ia memilih beranjak dan pergi dari sana.

"Yakk! Hinata" Seru Shion dan Tenten sambil ikutan beranjak dan memohon-mohon pada Hinata untuk menceritakan kejadiannya sambil berjalan menuju kantin. Tersisa Karin dan Ino yang masih berada dikelas.

"Ino, ayo susul mereka!" Ajak Karin sambil mendekati bangku Ino yang masih terdiam ditempatnya. Ino yang terlihat bingung seperti mencari-cari alasan. "Ah bagaimana ya? Hahah oh iya aku lupa aku belum menyelesaikan urusan yang kemarin!" Jawab Ino. Karin hanya mengerecutkan bibirnya sambil mengangguk mengerti tanpa berpikir lain-lain.

"Baikalah, nanti kau susul kami kekantin saja!" Usul Karin dibalas Ino dengan anggukan sambil tersenyum lebar. Setelah itu Karin berjalan pergi meninggalakan Ino yang kini mengambil ponsel disakunya sepertinya siswi berambut pirang ini tengah mengirim pesan pada seseorang.

Shion dan Tenten tampaknya tak ingin menyerah merayu Hinata. Bahkan sampai duduk diatas kursi kantinpun mereka masih saja membahas Utakata padahal Hinata tak mengeluarkan kata sama sekali.

Disaat seperti itu Utakata yang biasa-biasanya tak pernah mengunjungi kantin saat istirahat -menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya diatap sekolah kebiasaanya membuat orang-orang yang mengenalnya sedikit keheranan dicampur keingintahuan pasti ada sebab akibat terhadap prilaku siswa introvert itu.

Kehadiran Hinata yang baru saja tiba bersama sahabatnya menduduki kursi kantin, kawan kelasnya yang pagi tadi sempat mengendus hal yang mencurigakan adanya hubungan Hinata dan Utakata semakin kuatlah mereka berasumsi dengan kedatangan Utakata yang seolah mengikuti Hinata kekantin.

"Ekhemmn.. Beginikah cara seorang introvert menyukai seorang perempuan!" Celetuk si Juugo, siswa sedikit gembul yang hobbynya cari perkara. Sudah jelas semua tahu siapa yang dimakasud begitu Utakata menjadi pusat perhatian arah Juugo tak tanggung dirinya melihat kearah Hinata yang sedang tampak kesal.

"Hahaha.. Menakutkan rasanya jika aku membayangkan angel seperti Hinata disukai oleh pemuda payah sepertimu!" Celetuk Juugo kembali dengan nada penekanan pada kata angel yang jelas-jelas mengejek Hinata yang tak berprilaku seperti malaikat itu.

Hinata menggebrak meja kantin sambil berdiri. Apa-apaan si Juugo itu seolah ingin mempermalukan dirinya, apa karena ia tidak bersekolah selama sebulan karena kecilakaan membuatnya menjadi berubah dan tak seberani lagi seperti dulu.

"Hey jerk! Shut your mouth up! " Ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk kearah Juugo yang tampak sedang menahan tawa.

" So, what now?" Jawab Juugo. Hinata benar-benar kesal, banyak sekali orang-orang yang cari perkara terhadapanya sekarang. Hinata langsung berjalan kearah Juugo dan menatapnya menusuk " Go to the hell! You are so disgusting!" Ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dada Juugo menggunakan garpu yang sengaja dibawanya sebelum berhadapan dengan Juugo.

"Hahah.. Memangnya kenapa? Akukan hanya mengatakan si pemalu itu menyukaimu! Memangnya salah" Tantang Juugo sambil berekspresi tanpa dosa.

"cihh!" Hinata mendecih.

"Kalian kenapa sih? Bukannya kalian tadi pagi berangkat bersama, aku bahkan mempunyai bukti fotonya!" Ucap Juugo kembali. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan diperlihatkan pada orang-orang yang terlihat seperti mau tidak mau melihatnya, mereka takut dengan Hinata.

"Tidak usah takut lihatlah, dia berada didalam mob-" Ucapan Juugo terhenti begitu Utakata mengambil ponselnya dan dilemparkan begitu saja kearah sembarangan.

Juugo tak terima. Ponselnya hancur seketika karena ulah Utakata, segera saja si gimpal itu menonjok Utakata yang kini tersungkur dan berdarah dibagian bibirnya.

Semua tampak girang ketika ada sebuah perkelahian. Apalagi yang menyangkut Utakata siswa teraman yang tak pernah cari perkara. Semuanya tampak antusias apakah dirinya akan melawan atau siap babak belur dipukuli oleh Juugo.

Sepertinya mereka yang melihat kecewa. Utakata tak bergerak sama sekali saat Juugo memukulinya beberapa kali. Siswa-siswi yang baru datang langsung penasaran perkara apa yang tengah terjadi memuaskan rasa penasaran -langsung bertanya pada siswa-siswi lain yang sudah menyaksikan sedari awal. Ada yang berbisik-bisik sambil melihat kearah Hinata. Karin, Shion dan Tenten langsung memelototi orang itu.

"Memalukan sekali!" Ucap Hinata kesal. Setelah itu memilih beranjak dari sana. Kawan-kawannya mengikuti Hinata pergi dari sana. Kasian sekali Utakata sudah babak belur. Untung saja ada yang melerainya segera, kerumunan orang-orang itu berhenti dan membubarkan diri begitu Utakata dan Juugo di bawa pergi oleh sensei yang melerainya.

Hinata tak mengerti. Kenapa orang-orang seperti sudah tak takut lagi padanya, apa karena ia belum berulah lagi menindas orang-orang yang biasanya ia bullying . Semua gara-gara Utakata ya! Pemuda itu biang masalahnya akhir-akhir ini -Niatan apa sih yang dipikirkan pemuda itu yang tiba-tiba mendekatinya.

Hinata menggebrag dinding. Rasanya memalukan, ia yang biasanya di takuti tiba-tiba ia harus berurusan dengan para cecucunguk sekolah yang tak ada apa-apanya menurutnya. Apalagi macam si Juugo pemuda gimpal yang bisa ia bunuh kapan saja dengan ia bekerja sama dengan para yakuza. Seolah tidak ada takutnya! Bahkan mereka para siswi bodoh sekarang mampu menoleh dan menatap Hinata.

"Hinataaaaa!" Teriak Shion. Dibelakangnya Tenten dan Karin ikut menyusul hanya saja tidak berteriak seperti yang dilakukan oleh Shion.

"Aku merasa semua orang tidak menakutiku lagi!" Ucap Hinata begitu sahabat-sahabatnya berada didepannya.

"Sepertinya ada hal yang tidak beres!" Jawab Karin.

"Hn, akupun berpikir begitu!" Timpal Tenten.

"Sebenarnya aku mencurigai Ino akhir-akhir ini!" Ucap Shion membuat ketiga sahabatnya menoleh kearahnya. "Sepulang dari Mall kemarin. Aku melihat ia bersama Sakura!" Lanjut Shion.

"Apa! Sakura?" Seru Tenten. Tampak semuanya tak habis pikir. "Mereka begitu akrab, bahkan aku mengikutinya!" Ucap Shion kembali.

"Kau yakin? Itu Ino" Kali ini Karin, ia merasa tak percaya. Untuk apa Ino dekat dengan Sakura.

"Demi tuhan! Bahkan aku melihat Naruto, Shikamaru dan Kiba yang sepertinya mulai akrab dengan Ino"

Hinata diam saja! Tapi ia jelas berpikir. Ino ada apa dengan sahabatnya itu? Apa ia dihianati olehnya. Sudah jelas ia menganggap Sakura adalah musuhnya.

.

Forum online

"Hey kau tau Hyuuga Hinata? selama sebulan kecilakaan ia tinggal di apartement seorang diri"

"Benarkah? Bukankah ia anak pemilik saham sekolah Hyuuga Hiashi itu! Masa ia tak dirawatnya. Ohh.. Apa ia ditelantarkan!"

"Darimana kau tau itu? Wahhh.. Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya!"

"kalian tahu! Aku memiliki koleksi foto Hinata sedang menangis! Iwhh sungguh jelek! Kau akan muntah melihatnya"

"Mana sini aku lihat!"

"Mana... Mana!"

"Aku tak tau darimana sumbernya? Hinata dan Sakura adalah saudara, tapi Hyuuga Hiashi selama ini lebih membanggakan Sakura sebagai anaknya"

"Kita diejeknyapun sekarang tak pengaruh ya gak? Sakura baik sekali, jadi kita bisa berlindung padanya"

"Hahaha.. Kasian Hinata! Aku baru tau info lagi. Dia itu perempuan so tegar! Selama sebulan itu ia merenung. Ia seperti orang kurang kasih sayang!"

"Tentu saja, siapa yang akan sayang pada orang sepertinya"

End

Tentu. Semuanya tiba-tiba menuju kearah Ino yang kini tengah cekikikan bersama Sakura.

"Ino.." Teriak Karin. Membuat tawanya langsung memudar. Ino tampak gelisah, ia menghampiri Karin dan yang lainnya meninggalkan Sakura.

"Kebusukan apa yang sedang kau lakukan!" Ucap Karin membuat Ino langsung tercengang, ia tak mengerti.

"Masudmu, aku dan Sakura hanya!" Ucap Ino seperti akan menjelaskan.

"Sudahlah, kau memang tidak tau diri dapat teman baru, teman lama kau bocorkan aibnya!" Seru Shion membuat Ino langsung mengarah kearah Shion.

"Jaga biacaramu!" Tunjuk Ino sambil melotot marah, ia tak terima.

"Bagaimana anak-anak bisa tahu kejadian selama sebulan itu, jika kau tak menceritakannya ya kan?" Tuduh Karin.

"Bahkan kau menunjukan foto Hinata. Aku tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu bisa seperti ini" Ucap Tenten. Dan Hinata hanya diam saja.

"Sungguh, aku tak melakukannya!" elak Ino sambil berkaca-kaca.

"Sudahlah Ino, aku muak dengan semuanya. Terserah saja kau mau melakukan apa saja terhadapku! " Hinata akhirnya berkata. Ia sudah kesal.

"Jangan dekati aku lagi!"

Tbc

Maaf di ch ini tidak ada bagian Sasuke. Di ch selanjutnya dipastikan akan ada Sasuke kembali. See you


End file.
